The Birth of a Champion
by Super-mega-punch
Summary: Before Cynthia became Champion material all she cared about was winning without any regard for her pokémon but when she meets a stranger from the Kalos region her whole outlook on battling, life and her pokémon changes completely. Cynthia/Shirona origin story mostly adventure with eventual romance. Please fave, follow and review!
1. A Clash of Ideals

**Chapter One - A Clash of Ideals**

 **(Disclaimer - I do not own the charaters, themes and settings from the pokémon franchise used in this story they belong to their rightful owners.)**

 **So, this is the first chapter of the real story, the prologue was essentially a taster of the story if you will. As Cynthia has said in the Anime, in the games and in the previous chapter she was not always the all loving champion she is now. Once the only thing that drove her was strength and the unshakable desire to win and keep winning. This is my interpretation of her origin story and how she became the most powerful champion in the franchise.**

 **So as with pretty much every fanfiction i do have some notes first.**

This is normal narrative text.

"this is normal speech,"

 **this is me interrupting your enjoyment of the story (authors notes)**

 _these are the thoughts of a character_

(...) - and this is a scene break, a change in time or place.

 **I'm going to apologise ahead of time for any grammatical or spelling errors, i am writing this on a tablet so the spell check is not very good. I will try to rectify it is i notice it but i need you to be my eyes if you see an error please PM me to let me know and i will change it as soon as possible. Also I apologise for any missed accents on the word Pokémon or other words, it's likely i'll miss some.**

 **Also as this story is an origin story i have to apologise if Characters seem ooc, i try to make my charaters personalities as realistic as possible but it is sometimes not easy. There is a huge example in this chapter where this happens but in order to force the story in the direction i wanted it needed it to happen.**

 **This story is likely to update once a month due to the size of the chapters and there will be no set deadlines it will simply be when i finish a new chapter. I have written quite a few ahead of time so i'll try to keep pace.**

 **Please follow and fave if you enjoy the story, It means the world to me when i get those notifications it makes my writing feel wanted.**

 **And if you loved it or hated it please, please, review they are honestly the best thing you can get back from a fanfiction. It improves my writing and the community as a whole. So if you have any ideas, constructive critisism or if you just want to say hi please review.**

 **Sorry these notes were so long I'm going to go now and let you read the actual story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

50 years earlier, a young Markus Finch stepped out and breathed in the fresh sea air. A gentle breeze swam through his thick sandy hair, his green eyes shone in the sunlight. He sighed happily, His muscles were sore from the long plane flight from Kalos but now he had finally arrived his spirits were high. He bolted down the steps, almost knocking over the other tourists, and ran up to the edge of the dock they had arrived at. The view was stunning, on one side was the vast and endless sea filled with untold wonders and to the other was the colourful Undella town in the Unova region. He could tell without a doubt that this would be the best vacation he'd had in a long time. His mission this week was simply to kick back and relax. Quickly he ran back to the sea plane to collect his vast amount of luggage then ran off towards his hotel.

No less than half an hour later Markus was hopelessly lost in the middle of the town, buried in his luggage as he attempted to read a map to the hotel he was meant to be staying at. He groaned loudly, "This is supposed to be a holiday, finding the hotel is supposed to be the easy part." He cried, he was tempted to call out a pokémon to help him search but decided against it, almost all his pokémon were exotic in this part of the world and the last thing he wanted was to draw attention. Unfortunately that is exactly what he managed to draw.

He decided to return to the beach in order to regain his bearings, walking downhill with increasing speed. Eventually he was beginning to run, the weight of his luggage was far too much. He quickly turned a corner in an attempt to slow him down but suddenly smashed into something.

"Hey asshole watch where you're going." A woman shouted. Markus sat up from his pile of luggage in a daze and looked up to see a tall slender teenager looking down angrily at him, her long blonde hair shone in the sun pinned up by four oddly shaped accessories. Markus' mouth gaped open as he looked at the raging beauty in front of him. Unsure what else to do, Markus laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't see where I was going." He looked up and met the eyes of the woman, they were a striking but stormy grey, Markus flinched in terror, she looked furious. Markus quickly realised why. Markus felt cold sensation on the top of his head. He reached hand up to find out what it was and pulled an ice cream cone of the top of his head, vanilla flavoured. Markus looked back into the furious eyes of the teenager.

"Oh, jeez I'm sorry, urm how about I buy you another one to make it up to you." Markus nervously said. Cynthia tried to decide whether it was worth it. With a huff she bent down and looked Markus dead in the eye.

"Look brat, you're in my way and frankly I'm not in a good mood, on any other day I would have made you pay dearly for this but I have somewhere to be so consider yourself lucky punk." Markus gulped, people in the Unova region were scary, or maybe it was just this girl. Under normal circumstances the boy would have defended himself but this girl was so intense he simply couldn't say a word and just stared at her.

"Ugh, get out of my way I can't deal with nuisances right now." The woman walking past the boy. Markus quickly realised he couldn't leave things like this and the woman could probably help him find his way, gathering his things, he stood up in order to follow the woman. He quickly caught up.

"Hey, seriously I am sorry, I hope you're not hurt, the thing is I'm a bit lost so I don't suppose you could give me some dire…" The woman turned quickly and faced Markus. She leaned forward and pointed a finger at him angrily,

"Did you not hear what I said, I can't deal with you right now, you continue to follow me and I will break both your legs." Markus was intimidated by her glare but stood his ground.

"It will only take a second." He said meekly. The woman seemed to fume with rage, she hooked her foot around his ankle and gave a sharp pull knocking Markus to the floor and burying him in his luggage. With that she turned on her heel and left.

Markus sat up and watched the woman walk away. He frowned sadly but decided not to pursue her any further, she was obviously quite stressed. With a sigh he picked himself up dusted himself down and continued towards the beach trying not to let the event put a dampener on his day.

It took an hour before Markus actually found his hotel, it was a rather run down place but it served his needs, he didn't think he would spend much time here anyway. Quickly he checked in and left, only taking what he thought he would need in a small satchel. Enjoying the sun and the lack of luggage on his shoulders he sauntered down to the beach.

Undella bay was undoubtedly one of the most popular beaches in the world, its white sandy beach coupled with the clear warm sea attracted tourists like Butterfree to honey. As Markus surveyed the large beach he could only think that perhaps this place was too popular. The whole beach was covered in people and their pokémon with not any room to spare. Markus sighed and decided to head west along the beach in order to find a quieter spot. After an uneventful trip Markus reached the cliffs on the other side of Undella town here the beach was much quieter due to the shade of the cliffs but the sun was not why Markus was really here. Markus looked around he noticed there were very few people around, a few small families enjoying their holidays. Markus decided it was time to bring his friends out. He tossed six pokéballs into the air all of them bursting open to reveal his companions. In a flash six pokémon stood in front of their trainer. A Gardevoir, Doublade, shiny Roserade, Gyarados, Aurorus and his first ever pokémon Charizard. The pokémon instantly ran up to their trainer to greet him.

"Alright everyone it's time for our vacation, you've all worked hard this last month so let's relax for a while." The pokémon squealed in delight and set off to play in the sea or sand. Two young boys ran up to Markus, "Hey, are they your pokémon?" They asked excitedly Markus nodded proudly. "Can we play with them please?" They begged.

Markus grinned at the boys, "Sure I'll introduce you." He said. Markus and his pokémon played for the rest of that afternoon, many children came up and played with them taking turns to have rides on Charizard and Gyarados, Roserade and Doublade spent a lot of time in the sun enjoying the heat and Aurorus and Gardevoir enjoyed looking after the kids, although fierce battlers the pair were incredibly gentle around the children. After a day of pure and brilliant fun, the sun began to sink below the horizon and the children left, the six pokémon and their trainer all sat together on the beach watching the sun fall beneath the quiet waves.

From afar the party were closely watched by an ageing woman, she grinned to herself plotting carefully. "It seems Sycamore was right, he may be exactly what I need." With that she turned on her heels and entered the car behind her.

(...)

That night around nine o'clock Markus decided to leave and head to the hotel, once again finding himself hopelessly lost in the labyrinth of streets causing him to scratch his head glumly, "Well, it's hardly as bad as Lumiose city."

A black limo rolled up beside him, its expensive make and tinted glass told him instantly it held someone important. A window was rolled down revealing an old woman, she looked incredibly stern with an expression that could make grown men break down into tears. Her greying hair matched her jacket fashionably.

"There is nothing I hate more than lost boys." She said without even turning to look at Markus.

"Well if it helps Madame, I am trying to become unlost." Markus said perhaps too smartly.

"Humph Madame huh? You're from the Kalos region ain't ya."

"Yes that's right ma'am." If he wasn't already, now he was really worried as to where this was heading,

"That will be where you got that interesting looking bracelet then." Markus's hand moved to the band on his left wrist. This was the proof of the bond with his pokémon he was surprised anyone in the Unova region would know what it was but it seemed that not even the smallest details escaped this woman.

"Here is my card, I hate to admit it but I need your help, be at that address by nine o'clock tomorrow, do not be late." The woman finished handing out a small business card. Markus was about to ask another question but the car was already rolling away leaving him in the middle of the road with not much idea as to what had happened. He looked at the card it read.

Agatha A.

Rosewood manor

Seabreak road

Undella town

Unova

No visitors past 2pm OR ELSE!

Markus frowned and tucked the card in his pocket already debating whether to go or not. This was meant to be a holiday but whatever was going on seemed to be worth investigating. Somehow his feet eventually managed to bring him to the front door of the hotel, he entered looking at the sleeping attendant, he chose not to disturb the young man and headed up to his room. Slinging his satchel on the floor he jumped into his bed to find it was rock solid. Maybe it would have been worth investing in better accommodation he thought to himself before closing his eyes and dropping off to sleep.

(...)

For the fifth time that morning, Markus' alarm blared and for the fifth time Markus looked at the clock and turned it off. But this time was different 8:45 it read. "Holy crap!" Markus yelled as he realised what time it was. Quickly he ran into the toilet, emptied his bladder, speedily brushed his teeth looked at his messy long hair in the mirror before deciding he didn't care enough to give it a wash, he could have a bath when he got back. He quickly threw on a white t-shirt and some tan trousers and ran down the stairs faster than an Arcanine's extreme speed. Markus shielded his eyes from the morning sun, it was still early but the light was pretty intense. He took a quick glance at the card he received last night and set off running.

Markus reached a set of golden gates hopefully this was the place, the gates were golden with its bars shaped into a pair of Swanna that looked rather regal against the sky. Markus walked up to the electronic panel in the side of the gate and pressed the button. With a slight bit of static a voice became clear.

"Good morning sir, do you have business here," said a posh man's voice, Markus became aware of the cameras that sat on top of the gates.

"Urm yes my name is Markus Finch I believe urm, Agatha is expecting me." Markus said nervously. There was a long moment of silence and Markus grew very conscious of the cameras, he was having grand delusions of them having lasers primed to blast him at any moment.

"Come in Master Finch." The voice replied making Markus jump. The gates slowly opened and Markus began to walk up the driveway towards the mansion.

The building itself was quite modern, the very vision of luxury, Markus would much rather spend a night here than another one in that shoddy hotel. As he reached the front door he was about to knock when the door opened by itself. Markus gulped, a man dressed in a tail-coat with slicked back grey hair and a small moustache stood at the side of the door, "Right this way sir." He gestured into the marvellous house. Granite pillars held up a large landing that lead round to a single marble staircase that ran down the centre of the hall. Markus' trainers clicked along the marble floor as he ventured into the magnificent building, Markus couldn't help but gasp as he saw the enormous chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The butler lead Markus into a large living room, its stately walls and fancy furniture made Markus nervous to touch anything. He hadn't been in such a fancy place since he'd visited Parfum Palace.

"Wait here just a moment." The butler said as he left Markus alone in the room. Markus entered the room, the view from the window was stunning he could see for miles over the sea. There was also a grand piano in the room which attracted Markus' attention. He slowly walked up to it and ran his fingers over the woodwork, Markus had never learned how to play an instrument, the price of setting off on a journey, but he had learned the basics of piano from his mother who was currently back in the Kalos region. Markus settle his hands in the correct position and pressed down on a D note with his index finger. He heard a cough behind him and quickly spun round to see Agatha at the door.

"May we get you something to drink?" Agatha inquired.

"Um, I guess I'd quite like a lemonade." Markus said meekly.

"One... lemonade for the young sir, and for you Madame?"

"Some of that nice green tea would be lovely. Thank you Jervis."

"Of course." The butler bowed and walked out of the room.

Agatha eyed the youth in front of her, "Tch, Stand up straight boy, there's nothing I hate more than boys with bad posture." Markus instantly straightened up, he had to admit he was more than slightly afraid on the woman in front of him. Agatha sat on a long sofa and gestured for Markus to sit too. He perched himself on the edge of a recliner opposite the elder woman.

"Now I'm sure you're wondering what this is about hmm?"

"Urm, yes." Markus said stupidly

"Speak more decisively boy, anyway, as I said before I am in need of your help."

"Right, what with?"

"Well that depends on a few things. Tell me, you must be a pokémon trainer yes?"

"Yes I am, I have recently finished a journey around Kalos."

"So do you prefer to battle or use your pokémon for other goals."

"I prefer to battle I guess, but there are other ways in which the bonds between me and my pokémon have grown." Markus couldn't help the feeling that he was being interviewed.

"And would you consider yourself a strong trainer."

"Well there will always be someone stronger than me which has been recently proven."

"Do tell."

"Well, I competed in the Kalos pokémon league and made it through to the third round."

"That is commendable for one so young, so tell me what is the most important thing in a battle."

"That's easy, it is the bond of trust between the trainer and his pokémon. I have known what it's like to not have such a bond and the fact is, as a team you simply cannot function." With this Agatha grinned worrying Markus even more. Just as she was about to say something Jervis came in holding a tray.

"Your drinks are ready. I apologise young sir but we appear to have run out of… Lemonade, I hope tea will suffice." He announced and set the tray on the table.

"Urm, that's fine thank you."

"I apologise for the inconvenience," the butler bowed slightly.

"Thank you Jervis, could you send in Cynthia." Agatha asked.

"Of course ma'am." The butler left again and Agatha poured two cups of tea. Markus sheepishly took a sip of his tea.

"So are your pokémon ready?" Agatha asked.

"Urm for what?"

"You're going to battle my student." She said.

"Well we were here for vacation… but I've never backed down from a battle so we'll take her on." Markus said. Agatha smiled a cunning smile, she had found exactly who she needed, albeit he was rough around the edges but he would work. The door opened again and a blonde teenager walked in. Her grey eyes looked bored.

"No way you're the girl from yesterday, you knocked me over." Markus announced. Cynthia turned to Markus looking the boy over before dismissing him from her sight.

"Cynthia what have I told you about that violent disposition of yours it will get you nowhere, especially with men." Agatha told Cynthia who just sighed bored in response.

With a sigh Agatha continued "Boy, this is my student Cynthia, she made it to the first round of the pokémon league in Sinnoh a couple of months ago and now she is here to train with me. But seems you've already met."

"Yeh, I guess we have, it's good to see you again Cynthia." Markus said politely as he could, he still resented her slightly for damaging his pride. Cynthia didn't say a word to the boy.

"Well then, I don't want to keep you from your vacation, we should move to the battle field." Agatha suggested leading the way after draining her cup of tea.

Markus clenched his fists as he walked past the young woman momentarily meeting her stormy eyes.

(...)

"The battle between Cynthia of the Sinnoh region and Markus of Kalos will now begin, the battle will be six on six with the standard league rules. Trainers please select your first pokémon." Jervis called from the side-lines it seemed he would be the judge.

Just like every battle he had been in since his Charizard had been a Charmander, Markus' mind raced, this woman came from the Sinnoh region meaning it was likely she had pokémon he had never seen before. The prospect made him incredibly excited. He selected his first pokéball,

"Good luck, Cynthia let's have an awesome battle. Roserade I choose you!" Markus called.

With a flash of light Markus' Roserade stood in the centre of the field, it's purple and silver flowers striking Cynthia as rather odd but she quickly dismissed it.

Cynthia threw out her first pokémon, a Staraptor, Markus could tell she was bored already which began to frustrate him. "We'll just have to change that." Markus said. "Let's do this Roserade." Roserade replied confidently, eyeing her foe.

"Brave bird," Cynthia called. Staraptor soared into the sky and flew in front of the sun shading Roserade for a second. The bird then nosedived towards the ground and was instantly surrounded in flames, as it swooped down through the ground the flames became more intense as they sailed towards Roserade. Markus cursed, this attack looked incredibly strong and polished. "Quickly Roserade use protect!" He yelled. The Roserade held her roses to her face and produced a shield of light that Staraptor directly collided with, taking a large amount of recoil damage. "Now use sludge bomb!" Roserade summoned a ball of sludge and threw it towards the large bird.

"Get out of the way, Staraptor and use brave bird again, faster this time." The Staraptor rolled out of the way of the toxic projectile and soared into the sky again. As it soared towards its target, Markus once again called for Roserade to use protect which again worked successfully. Cynthia grimaced in annoyance as she watched Staraptor land in slight pain. "What do you think you're doing, don't stop now, brave bird again, and don't stop until you break through its defence." Agatha frowned from the side-lines as did Markus, that wasn't an order a trainer should give when using a move with such high recoil. Markus dismissed it and called for a third protect, fortunately it succeeded but was notable weaker than the others. The Staraptor turned round in the sky the damage it was taking was now visible in how it flew. For a fourth time the great bird descended cloaked in flames.

"Wait for it Roserade." Markus said as the bird glided across the ground.

"Now, dodge and use Giga drain!" Markus shouted.

The Roserade jumped spinning over the Staraptor it absorbed all the remaining energy it had left. The bird fell to the ground sliding to a halt in front of Markus. Markus looked down at the battered bird with a grimace. In a second the bird was gone absorbed back into the pokéball. Cynthia simply scoffed at the bird, she still was not quite entertained by the fight but one thing had changed, her eyes were now furious.

"Infernape, don't fail me." She tossed out her pokémon, it was an Infernape she had received from professor Rowan when she first started her journey, out of a tiny penguin and a turtle, the flaming monkey seemed like the obvious choice and was now one of her prized pokémon.

"Hurry Infernape, Flare blitz." Cynthia called.

Infernape coated itself in flames and charged towards the Roserade.

"Roserade quickly dodge," Roserade attempted to jump out the way but the Infernape managed to catch her mid jump and pull her inside the intense flames. Roserade screamed in pain and Cynthia smirked. "Now use close combat." Roserade was released from the fire only to be met by a barrage of fists knocking her to her trainer's feet. Markus looked on at the attack in awe, this bitch was ruthless. He ran to Roserade and picked her up. Weakly the Roserade told her trainer she was fine. "Take a rest Roserade, I'm sorry I couldn't do better," the Roserade returned to its pokéball.

Markus grimaced at the trainer in front of him, he couldn't stand people like her, they were cruel and sadistic caring about nothing but victory. He looked at Agatha with hard eyes understanding what she was trying to achieve with this battle.

"Cynthia watch closely because you are about to receive the thrashing of a life time." Markus promised.

"Humph you wish but if all your pokémon are like that Roserade then you don't stand a chance."

"You here that Gyarados let's show her our spirit!" Markus yelled throwing out his second pokéball revealing an enormous Gyarados that towered above the Infernape.

"Use waterfall!"

"Infernape overheat." The Infernape yelled and let loose a huge burst of intense flames, neither trainer flinched at the heat both now fully engaged in the battle. Gyarados surrounded itself in water and launched itself into the vortex, the sheer heat caused an enormous steam cloud to erupt, the attacks cancelled each other out.

"Gyarados use earthquake!" The Gyarados smashed its tail into the ground causing it to shake wildly,

"Infernape, flare blitz!" The Infernape took heavy damage from the earthquake but quickly curled up into a ball and launched itself towards Gyarados.

"Now, Gyarados use waterfall again!"

"Infernape take the hit." Cynthia yelled.

Markus was shocked at the order and prepared himself for what was next. Gyarados smashed into Infernape who blocked holding on against the super effective attack. Infernape was in bad shape but that was what Cynthia wanted. All of a sudden infer nape's blaze kicked in.

"Now! Fire punch!" Cynthia ordered.

Gyarados was too close to dodge and received several harsh punches along the length of his body.

"Gyarados use dragon dance to get out."

Gyarados began to spiral around knocking back Infernape, a red mist surrounded the serpent as it increased its attack power and speed.

"Infernape! Flare blitz!" Cynthia called with disregard to her pokémon's safety.

"Gyarados counter with waterfall." The two pokémon sped towards each other as they collided steam exploded causing Markus to shield his face. As the steam dissipated neither pokémon was left standing. Markus called Gyarados back.

"Good job Gyarados that was a tough battle." He then brought put his third pokéball. "Come on out Doublade!" The dual blade pokémon revealed itself spinning round intimidatingly.

Cynthia's eyes twinkled "I've never seen a pokémon like that before, even so it is obviously a steel type. Smash it Gastrodon."

Cynthia threw her pokéball out releasing a pink and brown Gastrodon.

"Hmm that's a new one on me too, let's see how this goes." Markus called

"Gastrodon let's start with a body slam!"

"Dodge it!" The Doublade successfully dodged the attack then turned to face it.

"Now sacred sword!" Doublade's blades shone with golden light as it soared towards the Gastrodon, it struck it but gastrodon's superior defence and soft body shrugged the attack off easily.

"Gastrodon mud bomb!"

"Doublade hang in there!"

Doublade took the attack that dealt super effective damage.

"Now shadow claw."

"Muddy water!"

The pokémon unleashed their attacks Doublade coming out on top. The first blade sliced right through the oncoming attack and the second swung round to strike the Gastrodon dealing heavy damage and knocking the pokémon out easily.

"Nice one Doublade return you deserve a rest." Doublade swung round celebrating his victory. Cynthia was getting more and more frustrated by this battle and threw out her next pokémon, a Glaceon.

Markus threw out his Aurorus. "Ice vs ice huh?" Agatha pondered, the boy was planning something. Cynthia cursed it was another unfamiliar pokémon but she could tell it would be slow by its size.

"Let's go Aurorus hail!" The Aurorus called, its sails lit up as the battle field darkened and the hail began.

"Your mistake, blizzard Glaceon." The hail strengthened becoming a full on storm blanketing the field in snow despite the warm weather.

"Aurorus light screen." Light surrounded the Aurorus setting up a protective barrier that covered her and her trainer cutting the effect of the blizzard in half.

Cynthia scoffed "Glaceon use shadow ball." The Glaceon jumped into the air and summoned the dark ball launching it at Aurorus. "Aurorus, blizzard!" Aurorus obliged sending forth viciously cold waves of snow at the shadow ball knocking it right back at Glaceon, the swift pokémon dodged easily but was still struck by the blizzard which seemed to be much stronger than her own. Cynthia was surprised at the intensity of the blizzard she was finding it increasingly difficult to believe these pokémon were just well trained there was a lot more to them. She had felt the same when she started to lose in the first round of the Sinnoh league unfortunately this just added to her frustration. Before she even realised, her Glaceon had been defeated by an ancient power scattering stones across the field. She called it back and angrily stuffed the pokéball back on her belt. She simply did not understand why this was happening. As the hail subsided Markus threw out his next pokémon, "let's go Gardevoir," he called,

"Roserade," Cynthia said with rage.

The two pokémon clashed and the outcome was similar, Gardevoir had managed to easily overpower Cynthia's Roserade with psychic abilities which astounded Cynthia.

"Cynthia are you starting to understand?" Markus asked.

"Understand what, that you found better pokémon than me,"

"Of course not, my pokémon were not always strong like yours were, Roserade was the smallest in her family, Gardevoir used to be so afraid of fighting she wouldn't leave her pokéball. My pokémon are only strong because they trust me and I trust them."

Cynthia just scoffed at the statement, "Oh spare me the sob story,"

"Well than you've got one pokémon left, I've got four so tell you what you beat my next pokémon and you win the match,"

"That's fine with me but I'm done playing around. This is my first and strongest pokémon you don't stand a chance." Cynthia said with a smirk.

"Well then here is my first pokémon the one I share the closest bond with, let me show you what trials we have had to overcome, the rewards of our harsh training. Come on out Charizard!" Charizard flew out of his pokéball a silver band sat on the Charizard's arm, inset into the band was an orange stone no bigger than a marble. Charizard glanced back at his trainer who nodded to his oldest friend. Charizard stepped forward and bellowed loud enough that even the people on the beach would have heard. Cynthia didn't flinch, it was time to reveal her trump card the best pokémon in her arsenal. "I trust you won't fail me, let's crush them!" Cynthia threw her pokéball which exploded with light to reveal her signature pokémon. As the light faded a Gible stood in the centre of the battle field.

"A Gible huh? Must be something special if it's her strongest. Even so we aren't going easy on her, let's go Charizard heat wave!" Charizard took to the sky and began to beat his wings. A hurricane of hot air erupted from the wings causing intense heat lines across the horizon and melting all the snow left on the field.

"Gible use dig and avoid it." Cynthia called the Gible curled into a ball and began to dig, Markus frowned.

"Charizard land and try to sense her!" Charizard landed in the centre of the field both Charizard and Markus closed their eyes in order to sense the small dragon. After a moment they simultaneously opened their eyes knowing exactly where the Gible was going to come up. "Charizard dodge!"

Charizard stepped to the side as Gible flew out of the ground in an attempt to hit Charizard.

"How?" Cynthia asked angrily.

Markus quickly decided to counter, "Charizard air slash."

"Gible dragon claw." The attacks met and exploded knocking both pokémon back.

Markus chuckled, there was no doubt this Gible was strong but it was only the Gible, as a trainer Cynthia was lacking and it was time to prove it.

"Right Charizard you know what to do," Charizard nodded and soared into the sky. "Now focus blast."

Cynthia called, "Draco Meteor!" Again the attacks collided cancelling each other out.

"Air slash."

"Dragon claw!" Gible jumped up to meet the projectile blocking it just before being knocked back down to the ground.

"Now Charizard solar beam!" Charizard rose up using his wings to absorb energy from the sun. Due to the seaside sunlight the attack charged quickly and Charizard released the beam. Cynthia watched shocked as the beam struck Gible, she never stood a chance, the relentless attacks coupled with the power Charizard held meant Gible had no chance to defend, Gible collapsed on the floor. And Charizard landed with his trainer who petted his Charizard in gratitude, before Jervis could call the battle Cynthia yelled.

"Get up you useless thing, I trained you better than this we can still win!" Cynthia yelled at her Gible.

It was then Markus snapped, his eyes met hers in sheer and utter rage. "How dare you call yourself a trainer and call your pokémon useless."

"Gible, now!" Cynthia said ignoring the other trainer's comments.

"Don't you even think about putting your poor pokémon through more, you heartless …"

Suddenly something happened that startled both trainers, Gible began to glow. "No way?" Markus said. Gible was evolving.

Gible's tiny arms extended and his body lengthened gaining a streamlined shark like body. The glow dissipated and left it in its place was a Gabite.

"Ha, now who's talking, let's teach them a lesson Gabite. Draco meteor!" Gabite roared and let loose a shot that rose into the sky, it exploded like a firework and rained down on the battle field.

"Charizard dodge it." Charizard took flight and began to weave between the meteors not letting one hit them.

"Argh why are you so frustrating, Gabite dragon claw!" The Gabite sped towards Charizard with twice the speed of gible, her claws glowing blue. Charizard knock it back down, with a swing of its tail it smashed the Gabite on the head throwing it back down to earth.

"Cynthia, it's time to end this, this whole battle I know you have been wondering how my pokémon have gotten this strong. I'm about to show you our secret. Charizard awaken the power to exceed evolution, may our hearts become one and our bond be strengthened! Mega evolve!"

Cynthia stepped back, what was he on about, mega evolution? She watched as Markus touch a small stone inset in a bracelet. Instantly both the boy and his Charizard began to glow with an intense pink light, Agatha grinned this is what she had been waiting for. Markus was about to reveal the true strength of the bond he has with his pokémon.

Beams of light connected trainer to pokémon and Charizard began to change, the horns on his head grew larger his body more streamlined and his wings wider. In a flash Mega Charizard appeared. The monster roared menacingly causing Cynthia to flinch, she could feel the power emanating from the pokémon. How could something this powerful be awakened by something as menial as the bond with the trainer.

"This is stupid," she called, "Gabite use crunch!" Gabite roared and headed towards Charizard, Charizard simply flew out of the way his speed had increased tenfold, after three more attempts at crunch Gabite gave in waiting for his next order.

"Charizard let's show them what they lack, Air Slash!"

Charizard bellowed forcing Cynthia to cover her ears and beat his wings once releasing the fastest air slash attacks she had seen. She looked at her Gabite and he looked back at her with an apologetic look before bracing himself. The air slash smashed into its target creating an almighty dust cloud. Charizard landed next to his trainer and with a defening bellow released himself from his mega evolution. As the dust cloud settled Gabite stood in the centre of the arena unharmed. An enormous X shaped crater was behind him. Charizard had missed and he had done it on purpose.

Cynthia knew this and fell to her knees in defeat. She was in total shock that Markus had spared her pokémon. This kid, this stranger she had thrown to the ground only yesterday had just annihilated her and her pokémon. How? Markus looked right at her and nodded bringing out a pokéball and returning Charizard. Cynthia looked at the boy in a totally different light to yesterday, then he was an annoyance but today she feared him and his immense power, she hadn't even scratched the power the boy had. Tears began to fall from her face, she quickly got up and stormed away leaving her Gabite in the centre of the field. Markus looked to Agatha, "I hope your happy." he said spitefully.

"Hmm yes very, don't hate me for it she had to learn this lesson and she had to learn it the hard way, from now on she will become a much better trainer, you'll see."

"I hope so, hey Gabite," the dragon turned to Markus who walked up to him and place a warm hand on his snout, "You did a good job today you should be proud, now go and find your trainer, building bonds is a two way bridge." The Gabite nodded before running off to find his master,

Markus turned and decided to leave, the battle had ruined his day but at least he had helped someone out and that had to count for something.

(…)

Cynthia stood on the edge of a cliff, she couldn't believe she had run off in tears from a simple loss. But it wasn't just a simple loss was it.

"Godammit Agatha, what kind of lesson is this?" Truthfully she knew the answer but couldn't come to admit it yet. The battle played back through her head constantly on repeat, normally after such a loss she would force all her pokémon into cruel and rigorous training determined not to be humiliated again but she was realising that that was the problem from the start. She fell to her knees tears soaking her cheeks.

"Argh why can't I stop crying?" She shouted angrily. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her, not being able to stand being seen in such a vulnerable position she turned around aggressively to face the intruder.

"Oh, Gabite it's only you." She said her rage fading as she saw the look in Gabite's eyes.

Gabite walked up and sat next to her trainer. Cynthia thought back to their first meeting, she was six and found him in a cave, lonely and cold, she had taken her in and looked after her secretly as her parents were not very fond of pokémon. They used to play a lot in the meadows outside Celestic town, Gible had even been there when Cynthia was at her weakest point, the point when she swore she would never feel like that again. A heavy sense of Deja vu weighed down on her. She remembered how close they had once been. They had been friends once and now they were no less than servant and master, she had driven a wedge in their friendship. Cynthia turned to her Gabite still in tears, then fell into Gabite's arms crying more than she'd ever had in her life. Gabite just sat there holding his trainer, happy she was letting her feelings out to her again.

Soon after Cynthia had calmed down slightly. She pulled away from Gabite and looked into her eyes. "Gabite, thank you for evolving, and I am so sorry that I forced you too I know I don't deserve it but please, bear with me until I can sort myself out." Cynthia said, this was probably the most honest she had been in her life. Gabite smiled down at her trainer accepting her apology and promising to stand by her side. Rekindling the bond that they once had. "You know, I think it's time we got a new teacher." Cynthia stated, Gabite nodded vigorously she had never really liked Agatha. "Let's just hope he accepts."

(…)

After the battle Markus really did not know what to do with himself, after healing his pokémon at the pokémon centre he began to aimlessly wander the streets trying to diffuse his bad mood. It had actually hurt him watching how that woman treated her pokémon, they were more like tools to her than companions. Frustrated he kicked a bin over enjoying the satisfying clang it made as it hit the pavement. While going over to gently pick the bin up Markus decided he would simply forget about it and walked down to the beach. He reached the beach and sat with his back against the sea wall, he closed his eyes attempting to calm himself using the sound of the waves and the Wingull in the air. He struggled. For some reason he couldn't get that woman out of his head no matter how hard he tried. Over and over again he replayed the battle, Staraptor's forced kamikaze fighting style, his Roserade getting viciously attacked by infernape, how Cynthia had treated her pokémon after they were defeated and Gible's forced evolution. The whole thing was sending his head into turmoil.

Without warning the sun was blocked from his closed eyes, he opened them and looked up. To his disbelief, standing there was Cynthia looking down on him with her stormy eyes.

"Come with me we need to talk." She simply stated, Markus was about to yell at her and tell her to get lost and treat her pokémon better but for some unknown reason didn't. Instead he stood up and followed her.

Cynthia and Markus walked along the beach side, Markus three paces behind Cynthia. He had no idea what was about to happen but decided, now he was here, he would go along with it, for a while at least. It was strange but he actually wanted to hear what she had to say. Markus didn't even see her walk inside a small café on the seafront only realising when she literally dragged him inside.

Inside the café was brightly coloured with small tables spread around at regular intervals. Cynthia walked up to the counter, a young woman at the counter recognised her and asked.

"The usual Cynth?"

Cynthia looked annoyed as she replied, "If you would Sophie… Thank you, and how many times do I have to tell you it's Cynthia." The young woman laughed before suddenly noticing Markus in shock she asked. "And for your date?"

"He is not my date!" Cynthia said angrily getting more and more annoyed.

"Urm, I'll have what she's having please." Markus asked nervously.

"Right you are, take a seat you two and I'll be right over" Cynthia turned and sat at the table closest to the window. Markus went over to join her. In a matter of seconds Sophie came up with two large ice cream sundaes, Markus scratched the back of his head, he didn't want to admit it but he honestly couldn't stand ice-cream. Cynthia slowly began to spoon up hers as she looked out of the window into the open sea leaving Markus to sit awkwardly and watch her.

Markus had no clue what was going on, he had been dragged here, more or less against his will, and now Cynthia had forgotten he was here. He looked up to Sophie who just shrugged having no clue what was happening either. Fed up with the silence Markus decided to try conversation. "Sooo… Is there a reason I'm here?" He asked.

Cynthia turned to face the boy. "You're not eating your ice cream," she stated coldly.

Markus chuckled, "Well truth is, I'm… not very fond of ice cream."

"Wait what?" Cynthia said showing more emotion to him than she had in the last few hours. "I mean I knew you were weird but… Sooo, you're not going to eat that then?"

"It's all yours," Markus said. He was astonished as Cynthia genuinely smiled quickly taking the ice-cream and taking a spoonful, melting in delight at the taste. Markus watched in awe, this was the first time he had seen her smile and honestly, it looked scarily beautiful.

"I guess you like ice-cream a lot then, that's the first time I've seen you smile... Ever."

"Ha, she can't get enough of it she's our best customer." Sophie laughed from the counter. She then looked glumly at the other empty chairs and tables before getting back to wiping the surface.

"That stone on your bracelet what is it?" Cynthia asked changing the subject.

"Why do you ask? You've seen what it does and I can tell you, they're not easy to come by."

"Yes I know what they do but what you said before you Charizard changed?"

"Mega-evolved, what about what I said?"

"There was something about the bond between you and your pokémon."

"Yes, a pokémon can never mega evolve unless it has a near perfect bond with its trainer."

"That's why I lost against you isn't it." She said, Markus was surprised at her sudden maturity. This meant Agatha's plan worked, Cynthia now knew what she was seriously lacking. It caught him totally of guard he'd assumed she would be more stubborn than this. That it would take a long time but then again maybe this had been happening for a long time, he sighed.

"Yes, the bonds between you and your pokémon are seriously awful. As you are, you are the worst, most despicable trainer I have ever come up against." Cynthia looked like she had been slapped across the face but it quickly changed to a guilty frown.

"I know," she said her eyes beginning to water, "I guess you're right, looking at you and how you and you pokémon battle compared to how I treat my own pokémon… I… I." Cynthia was once again on the verge of tears. Markus had no idea what to do, the harsh, cold teenager he had met yesterday was about to become a weeping mess in the middle of a café.

In the end he chose to smile, "You do have one thing going for you, you know you need to change and that's the first step to becoming a better trainer and besides for some reason your pokémon seem to trust you absolutely so they must see something in you to have stayed with you for so long."

"Yes but I have to get better for my pokémon's sake, Markus I want you to help me become a better trainer. If… If it is not too much trouble would … Would you go on a journey with me?"


	2. The First Choice

**Chapter 2 - The First Choice**

 **Well here is the second chapter of this story i hope you enjoy it. I guess it's time to reveal that the underlying story will follow an almost remastery of the story from the black and white. Not that it needs it because the story in those games was fantastic. I will just be altering things to make the fanfiction more about Cynthia's growth as a person.**

 **I assume you can all easily work out what's going to happen in this chapter so please enjoy it.**

 **Don't forget to fave and follow for more and please review because it make my writing so much better.**

* * *

Cynthia looked directly at Markus, "Yes, but I have to get better for my pokémon's sake. Markus, I want you to help me become a better trainer. If… If it is not too much trouble would … Would you go on a journey with me?"

Sophie gasped from behind the bar, enjoying the drama unfold before her.

"Wait what!?" Markus asked shocked.

"Well, you said I was lacking sufficient bonds between me and my pokémon and you seem to be an expert, so I want you to help me." Cynthia explained as if it was obvious.

"Urm, okay I understand what you're saying but what about Agatha?" Markus said still recovering slightly.

"That old hag, I'm fed up with her, I believe I would learn more with you." Cynthia said with an angry frown, Markus could tell she held some resentment to the woman.

"Wow, Well I am deeply complimented, I mean it's not every day I am told that I'm better than a member of Sinnoh's elite four."

"So you knew?"

"Of course I knew, she's incredible, some of her moves have really inspired mine." There was a moment of silence as Cynthia finished her first sundae.

"From what I've heard the Unova region is pretty nice and it has an awesome pokémon league." Markus pondered.

"So you're considering it?" Cynthia said trying not to reveal how glad she was.

"Well, I do have a few things to sort out first and I am in the middle of my vacation but yeh, I guess I am. I was wondering what I should do next I guess you've given me the perfect opportunity."

Cynthia stood up and bowed politely. "So it's a deal then."

"Woah hold on, I do have some conditions though, first you need to apologise to your pokémon for the way you have treated them."

Cynthia looked guilty again "Of course."

"Second, on this new adventure you must travel with totally new pokémon."

Cynthia looked rather confused at his request. "Urm, how can I build the bonds with my pokémon if I don't take them with me?"

"You will build your bonds with them when you get back. The best thing when setting off on a new adventure is to draw on a clean slate, that's what Professor Sycamore told me." Markus said trying to sound wise. This was actually one of the reasons he was here, after his holiday he planned on starting a new adventure with new pokémon, this holiday was almost like the finale of his and his pokémon's journey around Kalos.

"If you don't mind can I at least take Gabite with me she is my oldest companion and I can't imagine life without her looking out for me."

"Fine, as long as Gabite agrees." Cynthia nodded. "Good, that's settled then…" There was another awkward silence. "Listen I'm going to head off, I need to arrange some things. You spend some time with your pokémon. I'll meet you here tomorrow at around 10 o' clock in the morning… And don't forget to tell Agatha." Markus said as he stood up.

"Okay, I'll be here." The young woman said her nerves were now racking up, or was it excitement, even so she had never felt such an odd sensation in her life, in fact she felt like a child again. Markus waved goodbye as he left the café. Leaving her alone with Sophie.

"Really Cynth, you've only just met the guy and you're asking him on an adventure, talk about taking it too fast."

"Shut it, Soph," Cynthia sternly told her friend.

"Still, he's pretty good looking if you hadn't snapped him up I know I would have." Sophie said before she opened her eyes and met Cynthia's furious eyes. "Pretend I didn't say anything." She said shrinking away behind the bar.

(…)

That evening as the sun set Cynthia stood bare foot on the beach. She had always loved the feeling of the ocean washing over her feet. She turned to face the town before fumbling with her pokéballs. Now was the time. She threw six pokéballs into the air they all burst and her prized team stood on the beach. Gabite, Gastrodon, Staraptor, Roserade, Glaceon and Infernape all stood in front of her, somehow they knew that they were out for a different reason than normal. Cynthia turned back to face the sea. She opened her mouth and realised she had no idea what to say, in the end she decided to put it bluntly.

"Guys, I'm going to head out on a new adventure and I'm afraid I will only be taking Gabite with me." Her eyes began to sting as they watered, "I'm going to send you all to Professor Rowan until I need you again." The pokémon stayed silently watching their trainer. "This isn't your fault, it's mine and that's why... before you go… I wanted to apologise for everything that I've done and to thank you. Thank you for putting up with me for the past year, I have pushed you to your limits with no thought for what you felt or what you wanted, I have abused you, called you weak, to me you were tools and not companions. And so I also want to say I am so so sorry for everything I put you through, I don't deserve to be your trainer and if you want to leave, I won't stop you. But I am working to fix this and I would like to see you all again in the near future, as friends and companions not as means to an end. So I guess this is a goodbye for now." Cynthia turned to her pokémon surprised to see they were all also tearing up. She was totally surprised when all six of them ran up to her in a great hug. Cynthia was so overwhelmed with emotion that she let forward another flood of tears. "Thank you… My friends." She cried.

(…)

Still emotional but with a sense of closure, Cynthia returned to Rosewood Manor, she walked into the main hall where she was greeted by Agatha who was standing at the top of the stairs.

"And where have you been all day?" She asked.

"Sorting something out."

"Oh and what might that be?"

"It's a long story come with me into the living room and I will explain." Agatha walked down the stairs and followed the teenager into the room.

(…)

After Cynthia had explained what was happening, Agatha smiled at the teenager.

"Finally!" Agatha cheered unexepectedly, jumping out of ner seat. "Finally I have managed to teach you what was missing from your battling,"

"Wait you're not mad?"

"Mad, I'm furious not just anybody just abandons my training to go gallivanting on an adventure with some stranger but then again, you're not just anybody are you?"

Agatha sighed, "Honestly I'm happy for you child, this adventure will do you good, and I look forward to seeing how much you've grown afterwards,"

"Thank you Agatha." Cynthia said hugging the woman, surprising her

"So tell me where are all your pokémon?"

"Only Gabite will be coming with me, the rest are already with Professor Rowan. Markus said it is best to start on a new slate."

"Hmm I guess he's right, smart boy that one. Don't tell him I said that."

"Don't worry I won't." Cynthia chuckled,

"Humph, you look happier already, it has been a while since I've heard that laugh."

"Well, I guess I am happy, and excited and nervous, it's going to be hard work but I think... I can do this."

"I'm glad for you. Well, all this excitement is making me tired, I'll see you off tomorrow. Hmm, a grand adventure with your pokémon and a good looking young lad, reminds me of my younger days, cherish these moments Cynthia. Good night."

"The journey has nothing to do with the good looking lad!" Cynthia called angrily but Agatha was already gone. "He's not even that good looking." She told herself.

(…)

Cynthia stood at the entrance to the small café they had entered yesterday a nearby clock read 10:45 making Cynthia rather impatient. Cynthia was already in her travelling gear consisting of a large backpack, a simple black vest top and some white Capri shorts. "What's taking so long?" She said out loud, conscious of the fact that Sophie was beginning to think that she was being stood up. Just as the thought crossed her mind she heard a yell from the left. She turned and saw Markus running madly towards her, he was also in travelling gear, he wore a white t-shirt with beige combat shorts, tied around his waist was a green duffle coat. A beige scarf that hung loosely round his neck, he hadn't worn it yesterday but she had to admit it suited him. He stopped in front of her trying to catch his breath.

"You're late." Cynthia stated.

"Yeh… I know… Sorry, my alarm… didn't go off."

"I see? So what now?" Cynthia asked, she was confused as to what the young man was planning next.

"That." Markus simply stated pointing up at a small sea-plane that flew overhead. It performed a U-turn before landing at the closest pier.

Markus ran over to greet it, Cynthia followed at a walking pace waving good-bye to her recent friend in the ice cream shop, who gave her a knowing wink as she left.

As she reached the end of the pier she saw that Markus was talking to a middle-aged man with enormous eyebrows and brown hair styled in a neat quiff.

"Ahh, you must be Cynthia, it's good to meet you, my name is Professor Juniper, I have been told quite a bit about you from Professor Rowan."

"Urm, it's nice to meet you."

"Mmm likewise. So Professor Sycamore contacted me last night telling me that his star protégé and his friend wanted to start a new adventure here in Unova. Of course I said yes but first things first you will need your first pokémon, unfortunately I didn't bring them with me so we are going to set off back to Nuvema town where my lab is if you don't mind."

"Sounds good prof." Markus grinned. Cynthia nodded, gradually becoming more nervous. Probably sensing this, Markus turned and smiled at her comforting her nerves slightly.

(…)

The plane quickly set off flying directly south to reach Professor Juniper's lab, the plane journey was incredibly awkward made so by Juniper's awfully inappropriate questions to Markus, it seemed to be an odd quirk of his. Markus just smiled embarrassed and attempted to answer the questions as best he could. Cynthia sighed and looked out the window, watching as the odd flying type pokémon soared past the window. Below her the Unova region lay spread out like a map.

(…)

It was late afternoon when their plane landed on a strip near Juniper's lab. Cynthia left the plane and looked over the fields surrounding them. The area was beautifully rural with a complex simplicity that made the landscape seem so picturesque and peaceful. Cynthia was surprised at how she was viewing the world now, it had been a while since she had truly taken in a landscape as she had always been set on getting from one place to another as quickly as possible. For this reason she rarely took in her surroundings and missed out on the incredible wonders the world had to offer. Markus flew out the plane almost knocking her down the stairs he landed with a thump on the earth just off the landing strip and gazed out at the scenery with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey prof. That's your lab over there right?" He yelled at the professor as he climbed out of the plane.

"That's right just don't…"

"Hey Cynthia I'll race you there!" Markus interrupted the professor and ran off before he could even finished his sentence. "Rush ahead. Ugh, Sycamore warned me about this, you've got your work cut out for you Cynthia."

Cynthia stayed silent as she watched the teenage boy run off over the hills, surprised by how excited he was.

"Well, I guess we ought to catch up before he meets my daughter."

"Why? Who's your daughter?"

"Her name's Aurea, let's just say she gets rather… Excitable around guys." Juniper explained.

(…)

This was it, Markus hadn't felt this way in ages, the feeling of setting off on a new adventure with new friends to be made and a pokémon league to be won. Of course that wasn't his only reason for coming on this trip, he intended to hold true to his promise and show Cynthia how important bonds between her and her pokémon were. Still the whole adventure really excited him, and he was so happy that he would actually have a travelling companion. Going round Kalos had felt lonely for him as he had always struggled to make friends with anyone but his pokémon. Still, it had never held him back. Markus reached the top of the hill and looked down to see Juniper's lab just outside of town. The fields around the rather modern lab were filled with pokémon local to the Unova region, Markus looked at them all as he walked past them, not knowing any of their names, types or the potentials hidden inside the pokémon. He soon reached the front door and took a deep breath. He looked behind him to see that neither Juniper nor Cynthia had managed to keep up. Shrugging he opened the door and entered the building.

The room was well lit and filled with all kinds of machinery and computers. Markus entered and gazed at the complex machines trying to guess each of their various functions, he was convinced the one in the corner was a walking death robot. After a second he called out,

"Anybody home? I'm here to receive a pokémon." After a moment of silence he heard a clatter coming from upstairs. He scratched his head and followed the clattering throughout the building. Suddenly some automatic doors opened at the other end of the room and a teenager with short, light brown hair stood in the door way wearing a green vest top and an open lab coat. Her hair was slightly dishevelled and her glasses were crooked. Markus could tell from a glance she had just woken up.

"Where's my dad?" She asked.

"Do you mean the professor? He's on his way now."

"Phew, don't let him know I was asleep 'kay." The young woman said as she straightened her hair and glasses.

"Urm, okay, I won't tell." Markus said as the teenager walked up to him. She quickly took him by the hand and led him to a chair, pushing him in it roughly before taking up her own.

"So what's your name stranger?" She asked looking straight into his eyes with avid interest,

"Um, Markus, I'm here to receive my first pokémon in the Unova region."

"Yes, yes I know. You cute boys are all here for the same reason, to get your first pokémon and set off on a whirlwind adventure without even inviting the beautiful woman who introduced you." The woman said dramatically.

"And you are?" Markus asked.

"Oh, how rude of me, my name is Aurea Juniper. It is definately a pleasure to meet you." The teen said in a tone that made Markus unusually uncomfortable. "So Markus. Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself." she said. For the third time this week Markus felt like he was being interviewed first by Agatha, then the professor and now the professor's daughter.

"Well, I come from Kalos, went on my first journey there making it to the third round of the pokémon league."

"Oh, so you're strong then, I bet you could give me a run for my money?" Aurea said crossing her legs beneath her pencil skirt.

"Urm, maybe, anyway now I am going on a new journey with some girl who at first I hated but actually I want to help her become a better person so I guess it's good." Markus awkwardly explained not sure why he was telling this strange woman all these things.

"Oh so there's already a woman in your life huh? Is she pretty? Is she a match for me?" Aurea asked, all of a sudden very close to Markus' face.

Markus was really uncomfortable and had no idea how to reply to the woman who was very persistent in her unusual questions, a trait she obviously received from her dad.

With a small whine the front door opened and Markus was incredibly relieved to see Cynthia and the professor walk in.

"Alright Aurea, leave the poor boy alone and go round up the starter pokémon."

Aurea frowned, "We'll finish this later." She directed at Markus. Cynthia was looking out the window and didn't see the demonic glance Aurea offered her as she left.

"Sorry if she gave you a hard time. She's like that with everyone," Juniper offered.

"Don't worry about it prof, besides she's nice." Markus said politely.

"Careful my daughter has crushed the souls of many lads who have said just the same." Juniper warned. "Anyway onto a different subject, your first pokémon. Now you've both been on journeys before so you know how this goes. You are given the choice of three pokémon to be your first companion in the Unova region, you are to raise and care for them as you set off on your adventure and build bonds of trust with them by battling or performing. Whatever you choose will no doubt bring you closer to your pokémon."

Cynthia got a severe sense of déjà vu, professor Rowan had said something very similar when she had received Chimchar, and of course she remembered ignoring his advice and later paying the price. This time she seared the words into her mind.

"Now, we are in fact waiting for one more new trainer, I trust you will give him a warm welcome into the life of a trainer when he arrives." Just as he said this the front doors opened again a young man walked in, he must have been the same age as Markus and Cynthia judging by his height. He walked in with an incredibly bored expression his eyes slightly hidden by huge black impossibly spiky hair, he was wearing baggy ripped jeans and a red tracksuit also carrying a brown bag on his back. His bored, dark eyes gazed over the three people in the room silently judging them by their appearances.

"Ah, Jason it's good to see you, you must be excited to get your first pokémon. Now I should introduce you, this is Cynthia of the Sinnoh region and Markus of the Kalos region, they too are both starting their own journeys." Juniper said. Jason sighed before nodding at the two of them.

The doors at the other end of the room opened and Aurea came in. "They're ready now, they all look rather excited to meet their new trainers." Aurea said.

"Well that's good, now Markus I guess you got here first so you get first pick. That seems fair." Juniper said.

"Alright! Thanks professor, I'll be back in a minute." Markus said running off to join Aurea.

Markus walked with Aurea down the corridor, too excited to notice how close Aurea was to him. Quickly Aurea turned on her heels and faced Markus.

"So, you ready hot stuff?" She asked bending down to give him a good view of her growing cleavage. Markus blushed and nodded trying to avoid looking down.

"Right in here then." She gestured for Markus to enter.

The room was quite similar to the last, filled with machines, in the centre was a long table that held three pokéballs, stood in front of these pokéballs were three pokémon.

"Now these are the three starters of the Unova region, make sure you choose the one that feels right for you okay."

"Right."

Markus looked at the first. "That is the sea otter pokémon, Oshawott, a water type. This particular one has a very serious nature." The Oshawott glared at the new trainer trying to determine how worthy he was.

"Nice to meet you Oshawott." Markus said holding out his hand. The Oshawott looked at the hand before turning his head away with a firm "wott."

Markus chuckled. "I guess you don't make friends easy." He then turned to the second pokémon, it was definitely a grass type and she looked fast as well.

"This one is Snivy, the grass snake pokémon, she joined us very recently from what we can tell she has had very little human contact." Markus agreed with Aurea, the Snivy did look quite nervous to be here. Even so she must have volunteered for this so I guess it was a step in the right direction. Markus bent down to the small pokémon's level smiling at it.

"It's nice to meet you too, Snivy." The Snivy looked to Yasmin, who nodded, before taking Markus' hand with her tail leaf and smiling slightly.

The third pokémon was orange and brown in coloration and was a third pokémon Markus had never met.

"This last one is Tepig, a fire type. I should warn you he's a bit of a glutton." Tepig snorted at her offended, releasing embers from his snout.

"Ha your quite feisty as well aren't you Tepig." The Tepig turned and nodded at Markus smiling accepting a small pat from the trainer.

Markus stepped back and looked at the three pokémon. It didn't take long for him to make his decision. He knelt down in front of Snivy.

"Hey, I realise your quite nervous but I would love it if you would join me on my journey of course it is your choice too, there are two other trainers who I'm sure will do a great job of raising you so if you do not want to come I will understand." The Snivy looked into Markus' eyes attempting to read him. The Snivy smiled and walked up to Markus nervously she nodded at the trainer who smiled back and took the pokéball. "Snivy, let's make some great memories alright." Snivy called out agreeing with her new trainer. "Snivy, return." Markus said and Snivy disappeared into the pokéball.

"Fantastic let's send you back and get the next one in." Aurea stated.

"Sounds good, thank you Aurea."

"There is really no need to thank me, I hope you enjoy your adventure. Even if it is with her." She finished under her breath.

The pair re-entered the first room seeing the rest of them Markus smiled.

"So you got your first pokémon?" Juniper asked.

"Yup, I've chosen."

"Very good then, Cynthia it's your turn next make sure you remember everything I said okay." Juniper said.

"Right." Cynthia said. Her voice didn't reveal her emotions but Markus could see by the way her hand was shaking she was actually really nervous.

(…)

Cynthia's stomach knotted as she followed the professor's daughter. Nervousness had never been a problem in her life before why now? She clenched her hand to stop it trembling as she watched Aurea come to a halt.

"Right there are two pokémon left in there, make sure you choose the one you connect with." Cynthia couldn't shake the feeling that she didn't like her. She dismissed the thought she wouldn't know her for very long anyway. She entered the room. Two pokémon sat on a table in the centre. She looked at them and pondered.

"The one on the left is Oshawott a water type, the one on the right is Tepig, a fire type."

"Right that means Markus took the grass type?"

"Yes, that's right."

Cynthia turned to the Oshawott who looked back at her with harsh eyes for such a small pokémon. The pokémon looked tough, Cynthia liked that, he would be good in battle. But Cynthia remembered what Juniper had said, 'choose the one that suits you best.' Last time she had chosen Chimchar simply because it looked the strongest, this time she would try and bypass that and focus on which she would get along with better. She looked at the other pokémon, Tepig. The Tepig looked up at her smiling quite in contrast to the Oshawott. She bent down to inspect both pokémon, it was a hard decision. She looked back at Oshawott, then to Tepig. That was when she noticed the Tepig had a certain fire to his eyes a streak of disobedience and rebellion. She was surprised that she actually liked that look. Looking back at the more serious Oshawott she could see it would be far more bound by the rules but would still be a good decision. She suddenly realised that this dilemma came down to one thing her head or her heart. Her head had never failed her and had produced some incredible pokémon but it was at a severe price. Cynthia closed her eyes and decided, it was time to listen to her heart.

"Tepig, I want to choose you but first you should know. The pokémon I own have been driven to the extremes by me in a quest for true strength. Unfortunately this made what is truly important incredibly weak. I need you to help me restore this balance and teach me how to bond with my pokémon, if you cannot do this then you are not the pokémon for me."

Tepig looked surprised at her statement and stayed silent to ponder it. He looked into her eyes, they seemed honest, like they needed help. Tepig grinned at the woman that was to be his trainer. He looked up to her with an evil glint in his eye and 'accidentally' sneezed in her face, coating her in a thick layer of soot.

Aurea suddenly laughed incredibly hard. "Generally we take that to mean he likes you."

Cynthia looked down at the rude pokémon who stepped forward to greet his new trainer properly. "Thank you Tepig, return." She said as she opened the Tepig's pokéball.

Cynthia's nerves calmed as she looked at the new pokéball. Quickly she placed the pokéball along with Gabite on her belt.

"I guess that's that then." Cynthia said wiping the soot off her face.

"Yup now let's get you back I want to see what that other hottie is like." Cynthia thought back to the gloomy individual realising that that Oshawott would probably be the perfect choice for him.

(…)

Markus sat awkwardly in the main lobby waiting for Cynthia to return. She wondered which she would have chosen, both seemed viable but Markus guessed she would go for the one that seemed strongest to her but hoped she hadn't. He looked over to the gloomy looking boy who was leaning against the table. To Markus, Jason seemed to be hiding something, for now he decided not to inquire but silently watched the boy.

The doors opened again and Cynthia walked out. Markus smiled when he saw her.

"So Cynthia have you chosen." he asked.

"Yes," she simply stated.

"Hmm, you know that's a pretty big smile you have on, did you not even notice?"

Cynthia reached up to her lips realising she was smiling but for some reason she couldn't relax her face.

"Don't worry I feel exactly the same." Markus said comforting her slightly and making her choose to keep the smile on.

"Well then, Jason your pokémon is waiting." Juniper said gesturing into the other room.

Jason left with Aurea who was obviously checking him out. Markus shook his head as they left the room.

"Will you tell me now which ones you've chosen, I'm dying to know?" Juniper complained.

"I guess its fine now, why don't we head outside," Markus said.

The three of them left the building and stepped out onto the grass.

"Well then here goes. Come on out Snivy!" Markus called throwing his pokéball out. Snivy appeared on the grass calling her name nervously. "Snivy, I'd like you to meet Cynthia, she will be travelling with us." Snivy moved behind her trainers legs shyly. "Hey, it's alright Snivy she won't bite. Cynthia why don't you introduce yourself." Markus suggested catching her off guard.

"Urm, okay." Cynthia bent down and looked as the small grass snake pokémon. "Hey… Snivy, urm I'm Cynthia it's good to meet you." Cynthia said, feeling like a fool for talking this way. The Snivy stayed close to her trainer but did nod at her in acceptance.

"Good now, who did you choose?" Markus asked as he sat down on the grass and picked up Snivy placing her on his shoulder.

"Come on Tepig." Cynthia called, Tepig exploded out of its pokéball spraying smoke everywhere. Tepig looked up at his trainer to find her not amused.

"Are you going to do that every time Tepig?" She asked. Tepig nodded and laughed as Cynthia sighed.

"You chose Tepig, why?" Markus asked.

"I don't really know it just felt right." Cynthia said.

Markus smiled, she had chosen for the right reason. "Well Tepig, it's good to see you again, it seems we will be travelling together after all, I'm Markus by the way." The Tepig snorted in greeting then looked at the shy Snivy who smiled at the fire type happy that they were still going to be together even after being chosen by different trainers.

"It looks like you two have already know each other huh?" Markus asked, Snivy nodded as she crawled down from Markus's shoulder to be with Tepig. "Well that's good at least you're with friends." he said. As he watched the two pokémon converse.

Cynthia turned as she heard the doors open and watched as Jason walked out the doors ready to leave. His hands were in his pocket and he was slumped over.

"Ah, Jason!" Juniper called. "Over here, you must have chosen Oshawott then." Jason nodded before looking at Markus and Cynthia with their pokémon. "I was going to suggest that since you three are heading out at the same time that you should probably head to Route 1 together."

"Don't worry professor I know the way, I don't need their help, I'll see you soon prof." Jason said in a deep bored voice.

"Weird guy," Cynthia said, as she watched him leave.

"Why don't you challenge him to a battle Cynth, it will be good for you and Tepig." Markus suggested. Cynthia looked at Tepig, he seemed to like the idea.

"Okay then let's give this a go Tepig." Cynthia said. "Oh and if you call me Cynth again I'll break your arm." Markus chuckled as she turned to challenge Jason.

"Hey Jason, why don't we have a battle." Jason turned and frowned.

"I guess it would be a good opportunity to try out my Oshawott." He said before turning back to face Cynthia. "Fine."

"Fantastic we have a battlefield round the back!" Juniper said excitedly.

Markus smiled as he and Snivy followed them all to the battlefield.

(…)

Markus sat on a bench at the side of the battlefield along with Snivy.

"Right Snivy, I want you to watch this match carefully and try and learn from it." Snivy nodded ready to witness the battle.

Professor Juniper was to judge the match. "This will be a one on one battle between Cynthia and Jason, the match is over when the opposition forfeits or is defeated. Begin!"

Jason threw his pokéball and Oshawott entered the field. Tepig who was already out, eyed his opponent. Aurea stood at the side-lines near Jason cheering loudly for the gloomy teen.

"Well then." Cynthia said with a smirk. "Shall we begin, just because you're a beginner doesn't mean I'm going easy on you." She threatened.

"It makes no difference to me bring it on." He replied.

"Well then Tepig, let's start with a tackle attack." Tepig stood on its hind legs billowing smoke before it set out and charged at Oshawott.

"Oshawott dodge it." Oshawott merely stepped out of the way of the rampaging Tepig who missed its target and sailed strait past. "Now use tackle." Jason ordered. The Oshawott ran at Tepig smashing into him.

Cynthia grit her teeth, this Oshawott was already an experienced battler. Her Tepig paled in comparison, but then again her Tepig had a much more experienced trainer. "Tepig jump then use ember on the field." Tepig looked confused but did as commanded spraying burning hot coals all over the field. Markus was impressed by her strategy and it seemed to work as Oshawott seemed trapped with little idea as to where to go, "Now use tackle." Cynthia ordered, her heart was beginning to beat faster, there was something about battling against the odds that was making her heart race. With a type and experience disadvantage this match was going to prove fun. Tepig collided with Oshawott the embers on the ground not effecting him and knocked the Oshawott back. The Oshawott landed on the embers and yelled as it received a burn. Jason's eyes remained gloomy but both Markus and Cynthia saw a flash in his eye as he came up with a plan. "Oshawott water gun on the field." He ordered.

The Oshawott grinned and obliged spraying water all over the field. Tepig retreated back to Cynthia as she watched steam rise from the coals creating a thick mist. For a first time battler this guy knows what he is doing Cynthia realised.

"Tepig, wait until I tell you to jump." Cynthia said. Tepig nodded watching the mist.

Cynthia saw the steam begin to flow and realised which direction the Oshawott was coming from. "Now Jump." Before he did Tepig hesitated and took another hit from Oshawott. "Tepig use ember now!" Cynthia yelled in desperation.

"Oshawott water gun!"

The attacks collided but only the water gun made contact. Tepig fell at his new trainer's feet. Cynthia looked down at the fire type in shock. She knew it, she had chosen wrong that Oshawott was far superior even with a type advantage. Markus ran up to her and looked at her.

"Come on Cynthia let's get Tepig healed up." He said.

Cynthia reluctantly picked up the defeated pokémon who sighed glumly the fire in his eyes reduced to a mere smoulder.

(…)

"Well there we go, Tepig is all patched up." Professor Juniper said feeding Tepig a berry.

"Thanks prof." Markus said happily.

"Yeh, thanks." Cynthia said conflicted. Markus frowned,

"Are you okay Cynthia? Hey it's only a loss, you can't expect to be number one right off the bat."

Cynthia looked away. "I was last time." She said stubbornly. Markus sighed, he should have known something like this would have happened.

"Cynthia look at me," Cynthia did flinching at how honest his eyes were. "Now you asked me to help you on your journey so here is lesson one: how to deal with defeat. Wins and losses will come and go but both can be used to strengthen the bonds between your pokémon, you should know that if your bonds are strong enough you can easily go up a type disadvantage like that and still win. Both you and Tepig have a long way to go so make sure he knows he did a good job because he worked his hardest out there for you, alright."

Cynthia broke from his gaze and looked at her little Tepig. His head was turned to the side and he looked like he had no idea what was going on. "Oh, here give this to him as a treat." Markus said pulling out a spalot berry from his bag, "I heard fire types love these." Cynthia nodded and turned to Tepig.

"Hey Tepig, I'm sorry we lost but you did a really good job out there, actually with a bit of work we can perfect your timing and next time we will take down that sucker and his Oshawott." Cynthia said starting off awkward but as she went on she became more confident. Her pokémon felt it and released a small flame in approval accepting the spicy gift with gusto.

"Fantastic, it always brings a tear to my eye to see such dedicated trainers." Juniper said happily.

"Hey professor what happened to Jason and Aurea?" Markus asked.

"Well, Jason left after the battle I'm sure he is already heading to Accumula town right now. Aurea went upstairs mumbling about something, I'm not sure what it was but I'm a bit worried." He said.

"I'm sure it's fine professor, thank you very much for our pokémon but we should be heading out now,"

"Oh wait, before you go there is one last thing I need to do, you both have pokédexes yes?"

Both Cynthia and Markus nodded. "Well if you give them here I can give them a quick upgrade and they will tell you all about the pokémon you will find in the Unova region."

"Really! Thanks prof!" Markus said happily as he got his pokédex out.

"Don't mention it, it only takes a second."

"Right," Markus said whilst Juniper quickly tinkered with his and Cynthia's pokédexes.

"Good. Now, the next town is only a few miles down the road and it has a pokémon centre in it, it won't take long for you to get there and I'm sure you know the rest."

"Thank you professor." Cynthia said politely.

"Yup, we'll be in touch."

"Good well I'm sure we'll see each other soon, bye now."

The two trainers left down the road with their new pokémon ready for their new adventure across Unova as professor Juniper waved heartily behind them.

(The next morning)

"Well then see you later dad!" Aurea said kissing professor Juniper on the cheek.

"Okay see you… Wait where are you going and what's with the backpack?" He said shocked.

"I'm going on an adventure." Aurea said as if it were obvious,

"Wait what's brought this on why now?" Juniper asked shocked.

"Dunno, just call it spur of the moment, oh and I'm taking Minccino with me if that's okay." Aurea left the building and the professor ran out after her.

"Aurea Juniper you cannot leave me now, what about our research our father-daughter time together, don't leave meeee!" He begged dramatically falling to his knees with his hands raised to the sky. Aurea just sweat-dropped and continued following the same path as many first time trainers had walked themselves leaving behind her poor father.


	3. The first mile

**Chapter 3 - The first mile**

* * *

Cynthia and Markus had finally hit the first mile of their journey and all ready the air between them was awkward. Markus was used to travelling alone with only his pokémon as company meaning that having Cynthia with him was totally alien to him. He had no idea what to do. Cynthia seemed to be having the same trouble as she was biting her lip and looking deep in thought, the realisation that they would be travelling together for a long time weighing on her mind.

Eventually the tenseness of the situation got to them both.

"Hey, Markus?"

"Hey, Cynthia?" They both said at the same time.

"You go first," Markus said.

"No you," Cynthia said awkwardly, looking away.

"Um… alright… um, thank you… I mean, was just wondering where you come from I know you're from Sinnoh but…" Markus said flustered.

"Celestic town," Cynthia interrupted to calm him down, "I lived there with my parents and grandparents." Cynthia explained reminiscing her home, as much as she loved the place, the peace and seclusion the town provided had always made her incredibly tense. All kinds of horrors could have come out of the mist that rolled through the canyon but nothing ever did. Cynthia was glad she'd left that place when she had.

"Did you not have any siblings?" Markus asked. Surprised Cynthia stopped walking and looked down her eyes shaded by her hair. She remained silent.

Markus stopped and turned to face her "Cynthia?" He questioned.

"It's nothing, we should get moving." Cynthia said, a warning undertone laced her voice.

"Right." Markus said unsurely obviously he had said something wrong, he mentally chastised himself for being so insensitive and cursed that their first real attempt to get to know one another had failed. The awkwardness returned.

"What about you? Where are you from?" Cynthia asked all of a sudden, she knew hardly anything about Kalos, from what she had heard it was much, much further away from here than Sinnoh.

Markus was slightly taken aback but latched onto the opportunity as soon as he could. "I'm from Campriher town, well when I say that, the day I moved in was the day I received my first pokémon and set off on my journey so I never really called it home but it's where mum lives so I guess it's the place to head back too."

"So you don't have any siblings either?"

"Nope, I'm an only child."

"I see," Cynthia simply said, all of a sudden she noticed something odd in the corner of her eye Cynthia looked down to Markus's belt.

"You have two pokéballs on your belt." She realised.

"Oh so you noticed," Markus grinned, "Well since you got to bring Gabite I figured I should train a pokémon I caught in my previous adventure, thing is he joined me close to when I was going to compete in the pokémon league so I didn't have any time to train him, he learnt a lot from my other pokemon though which is good. I thought bringing him along would be fun." Markus explained,

"I see, what kind of pokémon is it, something from Kalos?" Cynthia questioned.

"You wanna see?" Markus asked. Cynthia swore she saw a flash in Markus' eye at that moment so nodded almost apprehensively. Markus grabbed the pokéball and threw it out, it let forth a light which soon became a small Ralts that didn't even come up to Markus' knee.

"A Ralts?" Cynthia questioned looking down on the small pokemon, these pokémon were rare in Sinnoh but she had still seen them around, their weak appearance had always put her off catching one.

"Don't you already have a Gardevoir?"

"Yes I do but this Ralts is male and I got this just after meeting him," Markus rummaged through his bag and produced a glistening stone. "I promised Ralts I would help make him stronger so I plan on evolving him into a Gallade with this dawn stone when the time comes. Of course Ralts, you will have to earn it." Markus said showing the turquoise stone to Ralts, Ralts nodded throwing an experimental punch which made him loose balance and fall over due to his overly-heavy head. "Maybe not yet little guy, don't worry we have plenty of time." Markus said picking the little pokémon as they both laughed. Cynthia watched the interaction between the two, although they had only recently met she could see that they could both rely on each other. It was something she had never actually noticed between trainer and pokémon.

"Oh yeh I should introduce you, this…" Markus said pulling out his other pokéball "is Snivy." Snivy flew out of Markus's pokéball and landed next to Ralts. "And Snivy this is Ralts, you're going to be partners from now on." The two pokémon turned to each other greeting each other. While the pair were getting to know one another Markus turned to Cynthia. "You know, you should introduce your pokémon too then everyone has met everyone." Markus suggested. Cynthia nodded it would be more efficient to get introductions out of the way now.

"Alright, Gabite and Tepig come out." The two pokéballs flew out of her hands opening to release the two pokémon. Tepig instantly ran over to Snivy and Ralts eager to introduce himself the others happily returned the gesture until a shadow fell over them, feeling a much stronger presence behind them the three turned nervously. Gabite stood tall and menacing against the sky, towering over the three shorter pokémon who shivered in fear at Cynthia's ace.

Gabite seemed to notice the smaller pokémon's apprehension and began to sniff the air before dashing off.

"Hey, Gabite what are you doing?" Cynthia yelled. Gabite quickly jumped and used dragon claw on a tree, lightly landing as pecha berries fell into his arms and he ran back to the pokémon, offering the gift to each of the smaller pokémon.

"Wow, your Gabite is pretty nice," Markus realised,

Cynthia nodded, "She's always been a softy really."

Very quickly the four pokémon were all friends chasing each other around Gabite who was content watching the little pokémon play. Cynthia seemed irked by how they were acting this was meant only to be an introduction, they shouldn't be fooling around like that, she remembered scolding her pokémon in the past for such behaviour, Markus noticed.

"Lesson number two:" he casually announced. "Pokémon are not machines they're living beings too they need to play every now and then, it's their way of getting to know each other. If you join them it is sure to allow your bonds with the pokémon to grow." Cynthia looked awkward not being able to decide what to do.

"Maybe not today huh? Besides we need to get to Accumula town before nightfall." Markus said. Cynthia took out her pokéballs ready to return her pokémon Markus held out his hand "Might as well keep them out for now, it'll be more fun that way." Markus said before bending down and offering his arm to Snivy who gladly ran up the length of his arm and sat on his shoulder. Ralts and Tepig were swept up by Gabite who sat them on his head, they seemed to enjoy the height.

"Well then, shall we go Cynth," Cynthia glared at him, "…ia" he finished afraid of the blondes wrath.

Cynthia walked in front of him signalling it was okay, Markus looked at Snivy and shrugged before quickly catching up.

(…)

The sun was still heading to earth as they reached Accumula town and Markus was already tired. The town seemed nice, it was a quaint and spacious town that rolled with the hills it was built upon. The relaxed atmosphere was more than pleasant. Markus, after returning his pokémon to their pokéballs, checked his map to find the closest Pokécentre and carefully tried to figure out the route. Pointing in one direction he called back to Cynthia. "The Pokécentre is this way, let's go I'm starving!"

"I guess I'll follow you then." Cynthia said worried, she had heard rumours from Bertha that this boy easily got lost.

It was half an hour later the boy admitted it, he was lost. They had found themselves in the middle of a nice looking park in the middle of the town. In defeat Markus sighed and collapsed onto a bench his feet aching from the hike.

"Is this going to happen often?" Cynthia asked mildly irritated. Markus smiled up at her stupidly and she sighed sitting next to the boy. "Well we made it to the first town, that's something at least." Cynthia announced feigning optimism.

Markus nodded happily, "We've finally started our new journey."

"That reminds me did you want to enter the pokémon league here?" Cynthia asked.

"Of course! It's the best opportunity I have to battle the strongest trainers in the region." He announced suddenly all pumped up.

"You seem very excited over it." Cynthia stated dully.

"Of course it's the best way to get me one step closer to my dream!"

"Your dream?" Cynthia asked surprised as she saw his eyes begin to sparkle.

"Yup, most people want to be a pokémon master but I have a more specific goal, I want to be one of the greatest battlers in history, being the champion is one way to do it but even the champions struggle against the members of the battle frontier. They're awesome, the best in the business." Cynthia thought back to the frontier in Sinnoh, it was similar to most other battle frontiers in that it had eight facilities in which you had to earn all eight frontier badges. It was supposedly almost impossible to beat, only a few trainers every generation had the power to defeat all eight and claim a seat as a frontier brain.

"You want to be a frontier brain?" she asked.

"Hopefully, one day." Markus said turning to Cynthia, "What about you? What do you want to do?"

"I want to be strong… strong enough so that…, it doesn't matter" Cynthia looked down her vice hitched in her mouth, she couldn't just tell some one she had just met, "Strong enough to be a champion," she lied. Markus grinned.

"That's awesome we're looking at similar dreams then that means we can help each other out. Achieving goals is a lot easier with your friends beside you... at least that's what I was told." Cynthia looked up in shock.

"Friend?" Cynthia said, "But we've only just met, does that really mean we're…"

"Well yeh, sure it is… I mean if you want us to be friends? I kinda figured that if we're going on a journey together that makes us friends." Markus said awkwardly. Cynthia looked at Markus with an almost shocked expression… she didn't actually know how to react to this. Without warning, she felt her eyes begin to water.

"Oh, gosh what? Don't cry urm… ah." Markus flustered having no idea what to do except to curse the fact that he had no idea what to do.

Cynthia panicked wiping her eyes quickly, she refused to cry again, especially in front of the person who beat her. "It's nothing," She said abruptly, "It's just I don't often make any friends." Cynthia looked at her knees hiding herself behind her hair, "Human ones at least."

"Well, I guess we're friends if you want us to be." Markus said looking at her. Cynthia looked up and met his eyes, she felt a strange jolt of excitement at the moment their eyes locked. With a dignified but undoubtedly happy smile she gave a nod causing Markus to smile widely too.

With a sniff Cynthia looked away again. "Ugh, I've become so soft lately." She complained. Markus laughed at the trainer, she had looked so brutal a few days ago, but he agreed she was getting a bit soft, but was that necessarily a bad thing.

"You know when I said we were lost." Markus announced. Cynthia nodded warily. "Well funnily enough, I found the pokécentre." Markus pointed to a large building on the side of a large hotel its signature P symbol telling the pair all they needed to know. "C'mon, Dinner awaits and I'm starving!" Markus announced as he dragged Cynthia to her feet and towards the Pokécentre. Cynthia was more than happy to follow her new friend.

(…)

After a dinner that was cooked especially by Nurse Joy, Cynthia, Markus and all their pokémon decided to retire. Cynthia had gone up first as Markus wanted to call Professor Juniper to tell him they had arrived safely. Unfortunately there was not much to the exchange other than more of Juniper's odd inquiries. When Markus was finally released he took the card key for the room he was staying in and decided to head to bed. It had been a long and interesting day, from Undella town to Accumula it certainly felt like a long time had passed.

The boy quickly found his room and swiped the key card unlocking the door. He pushed it open then lazily closed it behind him. As he entered the room he was met by an incredibly unfamiliar sight. In his tired state it took him a while to comprehend the towel clad beauty in front of him. Slowly Markus eyes moved up her body before meeting her beet red face and terrifyingly furious eyes that instantly brought Markus out of his tired daze. Before Markus could protest Cynthia, with an unwomanly yell, threw a punch directly colliding with Markus' face and knocking him out completely.

Markus woke up with a splitting headache and a ring of pain around one eye, instinctively he brought his hand to his head feeling the dreadful lump surrounding his now blackened eye. Markus sat up and looked around to see Cynthia standing with her back to him wearing her black silk night shirt and pants. Her hair was no longer pinned up by her clips but was tied in a long ponytail now that it was finished drying. As if she knew he was awake she turned her head menacingly, a single eye striking him like a thunderbolt.

"Let me get one thing straight, it seems we are stuck together, I tried to get you a second room but Nurse Joy said she was struggling with rooms and it is likely every other pokécentre from here to the pokémon league will be as well so I will grudgingly sleep in the same room as you, but know that there will be some rules set in place." Cynthia said menacingly, Markus nodded whilst recoiling in fear of the woman. "One, I will always head up half an hour before you, you will not enter the room during this period also you will always knock before entering the room unless I am already asleep. Second, you yourself will not get undressed in here whilst I am also in the room, no one wants to see your dwarf biceps."

"Hey!" Markus said offended they may be a work in progress but he was proud of them so far. Cynthia gave him another glare shutting him up instantly.

"Finally, any snoring, shuffling or talking in your sleep will not be tolerated under any circumstances."

"What, I can't help that!" Markus complained.

"You'll do it or do I need to remind you what's at stake, black eye. Fortunately all the beds in pokécentres are single or bunk so the final rule is that I will always get the…"

"I call top bunk!" Markus yelled throwing his bag up there and jumping up himself clearing the gap like it was nothing. Cynthia sighed, top bunk wasn't that important to her in fairness and besides she did feel just a bit guilty for giving the boy a black eye… Just a bit.

"Fine," she conceded, "do we have an agreement?"

Markus thought for a second. "Fine, your rules are fair even if the punishment is not." He announced.

"Good, in that case, I'll give you a few minutes to get changed." At that Markus smirked. "Already am." Cynthia looked up and realised it was true somehow he had managed to get changed in a matter of seconds without her even realising. She gave him an irritated glare before she huffed and ducked down to enter her own bunk.

"Sleep well Cynth." Cynthia coughed obviously. "…ia." Markus said switching the light off.

After a moments silence Cynthia replied "You too."

Markus was already asleep and snoring however. Cynthia lay staring at the underneath Markus' bed. She smiled a rare smile of contentment, it had been a long day, long but surprisingly entertaining. Perhaps this adventure wasn't going to be awful. With this she closed her eyes and let sleep overcome her.

(…)

The morning broke through the window rudely disturbing the two trainers' sleep. With a stretch Markus sat up in his bed, he had slept like a log and was now pumped and filled with energy. With similar speed to last night he got changed into his travelling gear. He pulled his old tattered scarf out of his bag, the scarf was plain beige and hung loosely around the boy's neck with its ends running down his back. The boy took a deep breath into the scarf, the smell always reminded him of Kalos, the cities, the forests and mountains. It was the scent of the open road, this scarf had been with him since the very beginning and long before even that. Finally replacing his pyjama bottoms with a pair of cargo shorts he was ready to go. As quietly as possible he snuck down the ladder careful not to awaken the sleeping demon underneath him. When he reached the ground he gave her a quick glance, she lay sprawled unceremoniously across her bed, half of her limbs poked out randomly from her duvets which only covered a small portion of her actual body. Markus could only smile as he witnessed the young beauty drooled over her pillow. He was oh so tempted to take photo but decided against it, there would be plenty of opportunity later. _So much for sophistication, she's just as bad as me._ Markus thought before leaving the room to wash his face and brush his teeth.

Not long after, Markus was sitting in the pokécentre munching happily on a slice of toast watching his two pokémon eat their own pokémon food. Cynthia walked into the room and gracefully moved into Markus' booth. Despite being back to her usual pristine self, Markus couldn't help but feel she had yet to truly wake up. "I saved you and your pokémon some food." He said, pushing his plate which still had two slices of toast left and gesturing to the two food bowls for the pokémon.

"Thanks," Cynthia said tiredly putting them both on the floor and releasing her pokémon, "Eat up, Gabite, Tepig." She ordered without emotion. Gabite nodded and began eating, Tepig looked up at her expecting a bit more of a good morning. Realising he wasn't going to get one without asking he jumped up onto Cynthia's lap causing her to yelp. Tepig stood on his hind legs resting his front legs on her torso and with gusto shouted good morning to her the only way he knew how. By releasing a good bout of soot to her face. Judging by Cynthia's face the pin had been pulled, Markus leapt to stop the grenade from exploding.

"Whoa Cynthia, calm down, Tepig is only saying good morning." He interjected before anything went wrong. Tepig nodded heartily looking up at his trainer hopefully. Cynthia looked down at the little pokémon her cold expression faded in defeat. Silently she placed a gentle hand on the fire pig's head and began to scratch behind its ears.

"Good Morning Tepig, sorry I almost snapped." With that she lifted Tepig off her lap and onto the table picking up his bowl of food with it. Tepig smiled widely and began chowing down. Cynthia turned and nodded at Gabite, they seemed to have a mutual understanding so a simple nod was really all that was required.

Markus smiled and leaned back in his seat looking outside. It wasn't the best weather but it was unlikely to rain he decided. His eyes began to survey the park. There seemed to be oddly dressed people about, they were wearing oddly feudal costumes with some kind of sigil on the front. A shield with a P in the centre. The group seemed to be putting up banners and creating some kind of a stage, slowly people were beginning to gather. Maybe it was some kind of festival. Interested Markus decided to investigate.

"Hey, Cynthia I'm just going outside for a second there seems to be something going on. I'll be back soon." Cynthia nodded also noticing what was going on,

"Give me a second I'll go with you." Cynthia said with a frown whilst finishing her toast. Markus lifted Snivy onto his shoulder and scooped Ralts up into his arms before getting up, Cynthia quickly finished her meal returning Gabite and Tepig and followed him outside.

(…)

The two trainers approached the small crowd, they all seemed fairly agitated it wasn't long before the two trainers realised why. Stood at a small lectern was a man with electric green hair, he was middle aged but his face looked far more aged. He wore a cape that was decorated with two large eye motifs, one side of the cape was mainly black whilst the other was mainly bronze. An odd red monocle sat over his left eye. The man looked powerful and commanding as he addressed the amassing crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Ghetsis. I am here to represent Team Plasma and tell you all about pokémon liberation."

At this he paused dramatically letting the crowd contemplate, the whispered murmurs sounded confused at this new ideal and many found themselves already eager to learn more. Markus began to feel a sinking feeling as the man continued.

"I am sure most of you believe that we humans and pokémon are partners that have come together because we want and need each other. However… Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans only assume that is the truth?" The crowd lay entranced by his speech, the seeds of doubt being planted. Cynthia noticed Markus clench his fist tightly. She wondered where this was going.

"This is fact. Pokémon are subject to the selfish command of trainers… They are ordered around when they are our 'partners' at work… and they are forced to perform in so called spectaculars known as contests. Is this among their will? Can any of you say with confidence there is no truth in what I am saying?" Cynthia watched as Markus' face contorted and with confidence he began to walk forward, he had a lot to say to whoever this man claimed to be, pokémon are not our pets, not our servants, they are our partners and more importantly friends. As he was about to speak up he felt a hand grab his clenched fist. Cynthia stood there looking dead into his eyes. Silently she shook her head, the last statement was meant as a challenge, if Markus took it, it would not end well on his part.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential, living beings from whom we humans have much to learn, so tell me, what is our responsibility to these wonderful beings we call pokémon?" The crowd remained silent watching the man as his words commanded them.

"I will tell you what we must do… We must liberate the Pokémon! Then and only then will humans and pokémon be our equals." He roared, the crowd followed the speaker as he burned his words into their minds. "Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and pokémon… The relationship between you and your pokémon… And to consider the correct way in which to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." With that Ghetsis stepped down from the lectern and walked towards a large black car along with a select few of members Team Plasma. Cynthia could feel Markus' hand shaking, listening as the crowd ate away at the man's lies. Cynthia's heart felt heavy, she knew that she was one of the trainers he had described, selfish, arrogant, the type who ordered her pokémon around as if they were toys to be played with and broken. As the crowd departed Snivy and Ralts attempted to sooth their trainer's anger as it began to surface. With a sigh the boy relaxed realising there was nothing he could do, with his free hand he caressed Ralt's head, allowing the emotion pokémon to send soothing waves of aura through his body. He turned to Cynthia who was still holding his hand. He noticed she was looking to the floor.

"I'm exactly what he described aren't I." She stated rather than asked.

"Maybe…" Markus answered honestly, "But I cannot believe that what he is saying is the truth, I have been through far too much to be able to agree with him. Me and my pokémon we are the greatest of friends and no stupid speech is going to convince me otherwise. Don't worry Cynthia you are already improving, you just need to keep working at it." Markus comforted. Cynthia released his hand and nodded. Both were completely oblivious to the young man approaching them.

"Your pokémon, just now, what was it saying?" The young man said as he approached the pair.

"Urm… What?" Markus asked totally confused.

"Oh… I see you can't hear them either." He said sadly. Markus and Cynthia looked at the boy, he appeared to be the same age as them with electric green hair to rival Ghetsis'. He wore a white jacket and an odd blue pendent as well as a black and white baseball cap. A small golden cube sat on his left hip the light it reflected from the sun momentarily catching Markus' eye.

"I apologise, I should introduce myself, my name is N. I'm currently travelling around the Unova region, you must be trainers no?"

"Well yes we are trainers, I'm Markus this is my companion Cynthia, and these are my pokémon Ralts and Snivy." Cynthia remained silent trying to get a read on the boy in front of them. There was something strange about him that disconcerted her.

"Urm if you don't mind could I please have a battle with your pokémon they are really quite interesting." N asked politely.

Markus instantly perked up, "Well, why didn't you say so in the first place. If you don't mind my Ralt's isn't quite ready to battle yet so do you mind battling my Snivy?"

"Not at all." The N smiled angelically.

"Alright then, you ready Snivy?" Markus asked. In response Snivy ran down the length of Markus' body and got into battle position. "Well Snivy, this will be our first battle together, let's do our best." Snivy nodded confidently. Markus looked at the small grass snake, it seemed far more confident than it had yesterday, maybe it felt less nervous when battling.

N walked away from them creating a small battlefield for them to work with. "Hmm, your Snivy seems quite eager, it seems to really want to battle alongside you? How strange. I guess I should introduce my pokémon, Purrloin, come down, and let us find out what his pokémon have to say." A purple cat pokémon jumped out of a nearby tree and approached N sitting by his side, Markus noticed the Purrloin's left eye was a milky white with a deep scar above and below the eye. Markus frowned sadly, this pokémon had known pain but he could tell that it hadn't been caused by N.

"Never seen that one before," Markus said pulling out his pokédex.

 **Purrloin – the cat pokémon, this pokémon is very popular among women as a house pet but it has a tendency to steal small objects from them hoarding them away in hidden corners**

"Okay Ralts," Markus said putting his pokémon down, "I want you to watch closely see if you can learn anything from the battle," Ralts nodded confidently and turned to watch Snivy.

"Are you ready?" N asked.

"I was born ready, Snivy, let's go use tackle!"

Snivy began to weave through the grass swiftly approaching its target, "Purrloin dodge and use scratch," just as Snivy got close enough Purrloin jumped into the air with incredible grace and descended on the grass type, it's claws glowing. The attack made contact and Snivy rolled before recovering. "Don't worry Snivy, let's try a vine whip." Snivy yelled as two thin vines sprouted from its back they soared towards the Purrloin with a speed too fast for it to dodge. The attack hit, striking the Purrloin and throwing him back. "Nice one Snivy!" Markus encouraged causing Snivy to celebrate happily.

"Purrloin, scratch again!"

"Snivy dodge." Snivy quickly rolled out of the way of the scratch but a second attempt flung round hitting his mark. Snivy seemed to be holding up well but Markus didn't want to cause more damage to his new pokémon than necessary. Before N could issue another attack Markus shouted. "Snivy use the grass as camouflage!" Snivy nodded and began to swiftly swim through the grass, "That's it Snivy, let them lose track of you." Markus called losing sight of his pokémon himself. Markus grinned, Snivy was fast. He knew this would work.

"Purrloin be careful we don't know where she's going to appear from."

Suddenly Markus saw a rustle in the grass close to Purrloin, this was it. "Now! Snivy jump and perform an aerial tackle on Purrloin!" In an instant Snivy followed its trainers command propelling itself into the air in order to dive onto Purrloin. Purrloin didn't know what hit him. The small snake landed on the cat then kicked off him doing a fair amount of damage.

"Purrloin use bite." N yelled this was his last resort. Purrloin's fangs glowed sinking into Snivy who yelled.

"You can do it, Snivy use vine whip!" Snivy managed to escape from the jaws of the cat, landing behind it heavily out of breath. With a yell it unleashed it vines and struck Purrloin with all of his might. Purrloin flew back to N in defeat.

Cynthia brought her hand up to her chin as she looked at Snivy, the pokémon was out of breath and very tired yet she had continued battling and fought hard. Cynthia thought it was a very similar situation to how her pokémon battled, in fact it was the same. Didn't Markus over push his pokemon like she had before. Despite Snivy being hurt she continued to fight and was not withdrawn, she had been pushed beyond her normal limits. _How is that right when my exact same methods are wrong?_ She soon had her answer.

"Alright, well done Snivy," Markus said running over to hug his pokémon Snivy jumped into his arms happy at his victory before quickly taking his place on Markus's shoulder. The smile on both Markus' and Snivy's faces told her there was a difference, there was something about the way they battled. Some kind of trust they had… what was it? Before she could think on it more she was interrupted by N.

N bent down and stroked his friend, "Thank you, you were brilliant go and see Nurse Joy okay." The Purrloin nodded before heading to the pokémon centre on its own.

N turned his back on Markus and Cynthia, "How very interesting, I never expected to hear a pokémon say such things."

Markus looked at him confused again. This guy couldn't possibly understand pokémon speech could he?

"Markus, thank you for this, it has given me a great deal to think about but it has not changed my opinion. As long as pokémon remain confined in pokéballs they can never become perfect beings… That is why I have to change this world for the pokémon… Because they are my friends… I do hope we will meet again in the future." N said as he walked away from the two trainers. Leaving them silent as they watched him leave.

"Well, in fairness, that's not the strangest thing I have come across." Markus announced. "C'mon Snivy let's get you to a pokémon centre." Snivy nodded and the group set off towards the centre. Cynthia watched with a thoughtful frown as the two trainers parted ways.


	4. Tybalt, Explorer of Ruins

**Chapter 4 - Tybalt, Explorer of Ruins**

 **Don't forget to Fave and Follow if you enjoy it and please review because it wil help improve this story hugely!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

After the battle with N, Markus and Cynthia quickly left Accumula town ready for the next stage of their adventure. The battle and the speech before had given them a lot to think about, Markus was quick to put it in the back of his mind, but Cynthia's thoughts on the matter stayed particularly prominent as they tangled themselves up in her head. Each time she thought to hard on the matter she shook her head and though about their next destination, their next goal. Striaton city, home to the first gym they were going to face, was only a few days away and so in preparation for their gym battles Cynthia and Markus were already hard at work.

"Do your best Ralts!" Markus encouraged as he and his little psychic type faced down a Lillipup that had crossed their path. This was Markus' first time encountering the pokémon and was captivated by its attack style, it was straight forward and simple but very effective. The Lillipup began to charge at Ralts moving in for a tackle.

"Ralts dodge!" Markus yelled. Ralts did so jumping out of the way surprisingly well. The Lillipup turned and jumped preparing to use bite. "Dodge again Ralts." Ralts did so, this continued for quite some time causing Cynthia to frown.

"Hey, Markus, you know if you want to win you're going to have to attack?" Cynthia said watching from the side.

"Urm well…" Markus said scratching his head while giving her a goofy grin. Cynthia sighed she could tell something was up. "Ralts doesn't actually know any attacks." He said with a laugh.

"Wait what?" With a thud the Lillipup collided with Ralts sending him back to Markus who caught him in his arms.

"Sorry buddy, I shouldn't have goy distracted, maybe we should call it there." Ralts nodded before relaxing in his trainer's arms. The Lillipup left with a frustrated huff and Markus looked up to Cynthia who had her hand to her forehead.

"Jeez, I knew you were an idiot but come on, what kind of trainer catches a pokémon that knows no attacks. You know what, I'm not even surprised that you would do something like that."

"Hey we'll get there eventually, even the smallest of seeds has the potential to grow into the largest of trees." Markus said matter of factly.

"Oh fantastic so now you're a philosopher as well, what have I gotten myself into?" Cynthia sighed. Markus shrugged. "Anyway, if you're going to even stand a chance in the next gym your Ralts is going to have to step up its game."

"Absolutely but first, Lunch!" Markus called ignoring her, Ralts cheered and pulled an enormous wok out of Markus' bag.

"Ugh, Markus this is serious I'm not having you hold me back this whole journey." Cynthia complained before a comforting aroma filled her nostrils, her stomach grumbled stubbornly. Cynthia sighed and sat herself next to the campfire that had somehow been magically produced. Cynthia looked around to see Tepig sitting next to Markus, Snivy and Ralts with a cheeky grin on his face.

Cynthia scowled grumpily. Tepig just chuckled and cast some more embers under the fire pit as Cynthia sighed in defeat. It only took Cynthia a bit of time before she realised that Markus was actually doing something useful.

"Wait a minute you can cook?" Cynthia asked shocked pointing at her companion accusingly.

"What do you mean? Of course I can cook, you can't go on a pokémon journey without being able to cook your own meals." Markus said.

Cynthia looked away guiltily scratching her chin. "Sure I guess that makes sense,"

"Speaking of which, me and Snivy are going out to find some berries. Take care of the food for a bit," Markus said before running off.

"No, wait, What? Maekus I can't..." Cynthia sighed it was too late Marks was long gone. She looked in the pan, whatever he was making smelled delicious, Cynthia was afraid her secret was about to be revealed, she couldn't let that happen. In a panic she took up the ladle Markus was using and began to stir the food vigorously. Tepig and Ralts watched the trainer closely having no idea what she was planning. Cynthia looked at the broth, it didn't quite seem hot enough maybe she needed to add more heat.

"Hey Tepig, I don't suppose you could add a few more embers." Tepig nodded using ember on the bottom of the stove. "A bit more?" Cynthia said unsurely, Tepig obliged, "a bit more? ... Urm… Oh no."

(…)

Snivy and Markus returned with their arms filled with all kinds of berries they had found in the woods, Markus was incredibly pleased with the haul, the soup was now sure to taste amazing. The moment Markus and Snivy entered their makeshift camp and saw what had happened, they dropped all of the berries in their arms simultaneously. The camp was trashed, smoke was billowing out of the pan, Ralts had been knocked out by toxic fumes and Cynthia was chasing Tepig around with a ladle. Markus fell to his knees in shock.

"I left you for five minutes." The boy cried, his Snivy comforted him as she perched on his shoulder. The moment Cynthia noticed him she hid the ladle behind her back and smiled nervously.

Moments later Markus had somehow managed to clear up the mess that had been made and they were all now sitting in a circle munching on the berries Markus had found.

"So you're telling me, you went round the whole of the Sinnoh region without cooking a single successful meal." Markus said appalled.

"Well, yes, but it's not my fault I simply cannot cook, people have tried to teach me but I just can't do it. Every single time it ends horribly, I can't think of a single meal I have cooked that worked." Cynthia admitted guiltily, Gabite who was resting against a tree laughed a little, she had been subjected to Cynthia's cooking before.

"Ah well, it's a good thing you brought me along then, I can't let you starve,"

"Are you sure that's okay, I don't want to bother you."

"Nah it works perfectly actually, it means I don't have to do any of the washing up." Markus grinned. Cynthia was about to protest when they heard a yell come from the woods. Markus immediately turned towards the direction of the sound.

"Snivy, Ralts let's go." Markus said scooping the two pokémon up and running in the direction of the yell. Cynthia was quick to follow shocked at how quickly Markus could change gear.

Markus ran through the woods carrying Ralts in his arms and quickly came across a clearing. A young boy with a short green bowl-cut and round glasses stood with his back against a tree clutching his defeated pokémon. He was surrounded by a group of small purple bug pokémon that were looking at the boy with menacing expressions.

"Snivy, use vine whip." From Markus' shoulder Snivy flung his vines at the bug types to scare them away this plus the added effect of Markus jumping over the bugs and standing between the boy and the bugs managed to intimidate them enough to flee. "And stay away!" Markus called after them. Cynthia soon ran into the clearing too her pokémon back in her pokéballs. Markus turned to the young boy.

"Hey are you hurt?" He asked.

The boy shook his head. "I'm fine but my Timburr is in bad shape." The boy said.

"Markus we have some Oran berries left back where we had lunch they could help." Cynthia suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. Come on, my name's Markus this is Cynthia. We're here to help." Markus said happily.

(Back at the camp.)

The boy gladly accepted the Oran berries Cynthia gave him, feeding them to his Timburr who was soon revived.

"Thank you for saving me back there, if you and your girlfriend hadn't arrived me and Timburr would have been done for, my name's Tybalt, Explorer of Ruins! by the way."

"We are not dating!" Cynthia said angrily. Tybalt looked panicked until Markus sighed.

"Don't mention it Tybalt as I said we're here to help," Markus said with a smile "Anyway, this is a really cool pokémon, I've never seen one before," Markus continued pulling out his pokédex.

 **"Timburr, the muscular pokémon, always carrying squared logs, they are often found helping out in construction sites. As they grow they carry bigger logs to help train their muscles."**

"Yup my Timburr's awesome." The boy said, "But against an entire swarm of Venipede there wasn't much we could do. We'll just have to get stronger for next time then." Timburr nodded in agreement as a mutual goal passed between them.

Cynthia frowned looking at the boy. "Why did the Venipede attack you in the first place?"

"I don't know. As the name suggests I am Tybalt, Explorer of Ruins so I was just out here looking for some ancient ruins when the Venipede just attacked me, me and Timburr tried to hold them off but they managed to beat Timburr and steal all my maps."

Cynthia's eyes flashed as she heard this. but she was interrupted before she could ask about them, "Wait, did you say ancient ruins?" Markus asked excited, "Where?" he jumped up scanning the landscape.

"Well we're not going to be able to find them now are we idiot." Cynthia said flicking Markus in the back of the head causing him to dramatically fall to the ground in pain. "I'm guessing you want your maps back don't you?" Cynthia asked sternly. The boy and his Timburr nodded. "C'mon then let's go find those Venipede." She said standing, Markus looked at her surprised, why was she helping him? Markus shook his head and pulled himself up. Following them into the forest.

Back in the clearing where they had just met Tybalt. Cynthia released Gabite. Tybalt and Timburr's eyes lit up at the sight of it. "No way, is that a dragon type? Awesome!"

Cynthia and Gabite were caught quite unawares by the boy who was marvelling at the powerful land shark.

"Urm, yes this is my friend Gabite, Gabite this is Tybalt and Timburr." Gabite nodded at the other two causing them to overflow with joy. "Gabite we are trying to track some pokémon that were recently here, I don't think we've ever seen them before but I think, they are most likely to be bug types." Gabite nodded and began sniffing the ground he soon caught their scent and pointed into the forest,

"Looks he's found them." Markus said happily as he followed the Cynthia and Gabite.

"That's so cool." The boy whispered excitedly "Hey, Timburr, do you think he knows any strong moves?" He said to his pokemon as the pair of them brimmed with excitement.

(…)

"Hey Tybalt, what are you even doing out here all alone?" Markus asked the boy as they followed Gabite through the woods.

"Well, me and Timburr are from Nacrene city, we came here because we heard there were some interesting ruins here so came to check them out. I guess you could call this our pokémon journey." Tybalt answered, Timburr nodded in agreement.

"Right so you're interested in ancient ruins huh?"

"Of course they're awesome, the secrets they hold, the pokemon that make it their home, the puzzle of trying to find them, the joy of finding the treasure within, who wouldn't want such an adventure."

"It sounds pretty awesome when you think of it that way, hey do you think if we find your maps we could help you find this ruin?" Markus asked, Cynthia's ears twitched happily.

"Of course I owe you for helping me out and the more the merrier,"

Cynthia and Gabite stopped, ending the pair's conversation. Everyone looked ahead to see an enormous mound of dirt covered in burrows.

"This must be the nest," Markus realised, "well then, best thing to do is just ask I guess." Markus raised his voice, "Hello? Anyone home? I think you may have something that belongs to Tybalt and Timburr, I am sure it's just a big mistake so if you don't mind returning his maps we'll be gone before you know it."

Only silence replied.

"Well that worked," Cynthia said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on Cynth it was worth a try. Yow!" Cynthia viciously stepped on Markus' foot.

"What did I tell you about calling me Cynth, for goodness sake?" Markus fell to the floor in pain.

"Wait, what's that up there!" Tybalt said pointing up at the top of the mound, stood there at the top of the mound was a round purple pokémon. It looked surprisingly like a tire.

Cynthia pulled out her pokédex to check.

 **"Whirlipede, the curlipede pokémon and the evolved form of Venipede.** **Protected by a hard shell, it spins its body like a wheel and crashes furiously into its enemies, it's rough carapace is used to give it traction on any surface** **."**

"Guys, look in its shell," Markus pointed, sure enough in its shell was a collection of papers.

"My maps!" Tybalt said happily,

"Maybe it wants to cooperate?" Markus questioned. As if in answer the Whirlipede began spinning quickly and rolled down the hill directly towards them.

"Guess not." Markus said quietly

"Get out of the way!" Cynthia yelled taking control of the situation. She grabbed Markus by the scruff of his collar and pulled him out of the way. The Whirlipede zoomed past and smashed through a tree behind them knocking it to the floor.

"That's some power." Markus gasped as the tree fell to the ground. Cynthia looked back at the nest, and noticed that Venipede were now running down the hill there were at least half a dozen of them. By the time they had all recovered Whirlipede was once again on the attack.

"Gabite catch him!" Cynthia ordered, Gabite bellowed and jumped in the path of Whirlipede catching him, Gabite was pushed back quite far before the Whirlipede finally stopped.

"Now use bite!" She ordered, the Gabite bared his fangs and bit down on the Whirlipede its poisonous spikes not effecting the Gabite due to its tough scales.

Tybalt and Markus found themselves cornered by the other Venipede.

"Come on then, Snivy let's go." Markus yelled throwing his pokéball, "use vine whip on the Venipede," Snivy jumped and loosed her vines whipping the closest Venipede which retreated back a bit.

"Timburr use low kick." With a bellow Timburr placed his log on the ground and span round on top of it striking three Venipede with his legs.

"Snivy, use tackle quick." Snivy slid through the grass and smashed into one of the Venipede knocking it back. "Now follow up with vine whip," Snivy jumped and attacked with his vines but was struck by what Markus assumed was the Venipede's poison sting. Snivy fell to the ground and was hit by an enemy take down. Timburr wasn't faring any better, there were a lot of them and they were all really quite strong.

"Come on Snivy we can keep going let's use tackle." Snivy fell to his knee in pain and Markus realised his pokémon was poisoned, even so the grass snake went forward and attacked managing to defeat one of the Venipede who scuttled back to his nest. That was when Snivy fainted from exhaustion. The situation was getting desperate at Timburr took a bug bite attack and also fell to the floor.

"I guess I don't have a choice, let's go Ralts." Markus said switching to his new pokémon. "Don't worry Tybalt me and Ralts have this, ready Ralts," Ralts shouted preparing his signature move, Venipede loosed a poison sting attack.

"Ready Ralts now dodge!" Ralts did so gracefully. "And dodge again!" This time Ralts accurately jumped out of the way of a take down. "Behind you Ralts be prepared!" Ralts ducked under a bug bite.

"Urm, is there a reason you're just dodging," Tybalt asked cradling his Timburr.

"It's our secret tactic, it's called the dodge till you tire them out tactic."

Tybalt sweat-dropped, "Somehow I don't think that's going to work."

"Have a little faith, me and Ralts will get us out of this! Now Ralts dodge again." Ralts avoided one Venipede then another then another. The Venipede now seemed incredibly out of breath and were beginning to sluggishly bump into each other.

"No way it's actually working!" Tybalt gasped astonished.

"I told you not to worry about it. Now Ralts dodge one more time then."

Ralts seemed to fly over another Venipede's attack and landed right in front of Markus

"Now Ralts shout it out with your burning spirit, let's unleash your hidden power. GO!" Ralts and Markus fell into perfect synergy and Ralts shouted raising its hands. Instantly a pink glow surrounded all the Venipede and they began to float just above the ground, all of them panicking madly.

"That's it Ralt's use confusion!" Ralts let out a blast of telekinetic energy and threw the small bug types right back to their nest dealing a tonne of super effective damage. In fright the little bugs retreated back into their nests. "Nice one Ralts you learned confusion, I knew we could do it!" Markus cheered before looking up to where Cynthia and Gabite were battling. It seemed Whirlipede was giving them a rather hard time.

"Gabite use dig!" Gabite burrowed underground tunnelling quickly, Markus could see the fin on his back sticking out of the earth and realised why they called this evolutionary line of pokémon the land sharks. Gabite struck the Whirlipede knocking it off balance before finishing with a dragon claw. The Whirlipede collapsed in defeat and Gabite took the page out of Whirlipede's shell returning it to Cynthia.

"Well that went well, good job Gabite you did well." Cynthia said petting her friend. She noticed Markus looking at her smirking. She instantly flushed realising she was being uncharacteristically nice.

"Hey Cynth there is no need to be embarrassed you just learning from the …"

"Gabite use dragon claw." Gabite ran at Markus who panicked and shot up a tree before Gabite could get to him. "Well here you go Tybalt here's your map back."

Tybalt looked up at Cynthia with tears in her eyes, "Thank you... Thank you so much" he yelled his gratitude casuing him to throw his arms around Cynthia who just stood there having no idea what to do much to Markus' amusement.

"You and Gabite were awesome! That dragon claw was incredible and so strong, I totally have to write about this in my journal!" He complimented her happily, Timburr was very fast to agree.

"Urm thanks... I guess." Cynthia said awkwardly, "Well, that's enough physical contact to last me a life time. Come on you promised us an ancient ruin. You work on that while we revive the pokémon." Cynthia said pulling a potion out from her pack.

Tybalt let go and saluted, "yes ma'am," Timburr weakly walked over to Cynthia who gently healed the pokémon. Markus did the same with his Snivy comforting the pokémon.

(...)

"It's this way." Tybalt yelled pointing ahead of the small party. Timburr now once again revived cheered and ran ahead with Tybalt. Cynthia had now returned Gabite and Markus had returned Snivy and Ralts. They were now walking on to hopefully what would be an interesting set of ruins.

The excited shine in Cynthia's normally stone grey eyes did not go unnoticed by Markus, it was time for some answers. "What's going on Cynthia? You've been acting weird all day, I didn't think you would care about some boys map or some ruins."

"Well, I guess that just proves you don't know everything about me doesn't it." Cynthia said sweetly with a hint of venom as she walked off leaving Markus stumped.

"I have no idea what's going on with her anymore." He sighed before following the trail.

(...)

That evening the trio approached a large flight of ancient stairs ascending up a stone pyramid. Around them were the ruins of an old village as promised by Tybalt. He had told them that the main attraction lay at the top of the stairs. So that was their first destination. Sure enough all three of them gasped at the mural that sat at the top. It was large and well painted with odd cryptic pictures. On the left of the wall was a black swirl that seemed to crackle with electricity on the right was a white swirl with flames flowing out of it, the rest of the wall was decorated with all kinds of embellishments which spiralled into the centre of the wall where two orbs lay, one black and one white. In front of the wall lay a pedestal with a semi-spherical hole carved into the top.

"What do you think all this means?" Markus asked gazing unimpressed at the wall.

"That's the great mystery, that's what makes it fun!" Tybalt said running around with a camera. Cynthia admired the mural, her eyes sparkling as she examined every illustration, Markus took a closer look at the pedestal, the hole in the centre somehow reminded him of a key hole. Maybe it was meant to hold some kind of jewel once. Markus reached out and traced his finger over the top of the pedestal, slowly he moved it into the centre where the hole lay.

"YOW!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, holding his fingers tightly, a burning sensation ran through his fingers.

"What's wrong Markus?" Cynthia asked hoping it wasn't him being stupid.

"The centre of the pillar, it's boiling hot."

"What on earth are you talking about Markus?" Cynthia groaned. "It's perfectly fine look." Cynthia placed her fingers inside the hole not sensing a single thing. "It's made of rock, stop being such a wuss," Cynthia said, "Hey Tybalt thanks for showing us this, I'm going to set up camp for the night, I'll see you in a bit." Cynthia walked back down the stairs. Markus let go of his fingers and looked at them. Sure enough blisters had formed on the tips of his fingers, something had definitely happened. Tybalt and Timburr looked at Markus, Markus could tell the cogs in their minds were spinning. That was before both of them shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Cynthia's right, stop kidding yourself." He said following Cynthia down the stairs. Markus could feel an uncertain doubt in Tybalt's voice. With a sigh he took one last look at the mural before heading downstairs himself. Still he couldn't shake the feeling that something weird was at play here.

(The next day)

The next morning Markus and Cynthia packed away their things and prepared to head out. Striaton city was only a two day walk from here so the pair were eager to get there and face the first gym leader. They noticed that Tybalt wasn't preparing to leave with them.

"Are you going to be okay here on your own?" Markus questioned.

"Of course, I'll be fine besides I'm not alone, I've got Timburr here to help me."

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Cynthia said smiling, "but we're probably headed over to Nacrene city soon so if you want to tag along your welcome." She offered.

"Nah don't worry about it, I want to spend more time here to study the ruins. Even so by the time you're in Nacrene city I should be back so don't forget to say hi,"

"We won't," Markus grinned, "have fun with your work." Markus said happily.

"Good luck with your gym battle, I'm sure you two will be fine, but I should warn you the gym leader in Striaton is not to be taken lightly he's pretty strong."

"Good that's exactly what I want." Markus said excited.

"See you soon!" Cynthia and Markus called

"You too," Tybalt and timburr returned.

And with that Cynthia and Markus walked away from the ruins on to their next adventure.


End file.
